Uzumaki Battle For The Throne
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto and Menma hear other versions of themselves complaining about A song of Ice and Fire, or Game of Thrones. The two have never read the books or watched an episode and only have second-hand knowledge of the world, with that knowledge they insert themselves into the game for the Iron Throne, to see who can win it.
1. Chaptert 1

The Citadel of Naruto's, a place where Naruto's from other realities congregated after they brought peace to their own realities in whichever way they deemed appropriate. It was also a checkpoint of sorts to Naruto's looking for a new world to start over in after death, or if their worlds just seized to exists. The council of Naruto's were the strongest and eldest Naruto's in the multi verse each in charge of a particular caliber of Naruto, a deity Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with god powers, a Saiyan Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with an alien heritage like Kree, Asgardian, and Kryptonians, and a Naruto who was in charge of other Naruto's who had gained powers from different dimensions but still relied on their Ootsutsuki power,

Naruto of Earth525, and his rival Naruto of Earth524 had always been at each others throats about who was better as they were from neighboring worlds and had a altercation once when they were younger when Naruto of Earth524 had been going under the name Menma, and was considered rare as he was Indra's transmigrant

The two weren't allowed to fight as it was forbidden outside of training but they always tried to one up each other, and were working together to get in on a game they heard about in a new world which is why the went to their boss Deity Naruto or Maelstrom as he liked to be called

"You sure he'll allow this?" Menma asked

"Of course." Naruto smirked looking to his rival, "This world has been sitting there, with no one wanting to be bothered with it. Untapped potential for us, here we can fight to our hearts content, "

"And have sex with new chicks." Menma smirked

"Yeah, you know where you want to go, and I know where I want to go. We both have completed the necessary missions to get access to a world of our choosing and there isn't any rules saying that 2 of us can't exist in the same universe. Look at Naruto-X and Naruto-199999."

Menma nodded in understanding before they arrived at Maelstrom's office and knocked, "Enter."

Menma and Naruto entered and immediately took on Six Path's Sage Mode with Naruto's golden flames lightning up the room and Menma's RinneSharingan appearing as he was cloaked in red flames Maelstrom's power far outclassed theirs and without the form they would've succumbed to the uncontrollable pressure his presence generated

"Maelstrom we want to go to a world, and play a game." Naruto said seriously

Maelstrom looked up with his subordinates, "Which world?" he asked

"Earth-19,962,001." Menma said

Maelstrom looked to the library of books and with a simple flick of his finger said book 19,962,001 flew to his hand, "You both want to play in the game of thrones?" Maelstrom asked

"That's right. I want to go to Essos, 280 AC." Menma said

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be a Khal." Menma said

"And you?" Maelstrom asked

"283 AC, first born son of Cersei Lannister, and Robert Baratheon." Naruto smirked

"Special circumstances."

"I have a list of warriors I want for my blood riders." Menma said holding a paper forward

"I have some as well for my Kingsgaurd."

"Have you read these or even watched the show?" Maelstrom asked watching as the two looked at each other

"Our knowledge is second hand at best." Naruto said

"We know a vampire Naruto is in a reality where he was a bastard son of Tywin, before he turned it into a paradise for monsters and demons." Menma said

"Okay." Maelstrom said taking the papers placing a seal on the book and sliding it to them allowing Menma, and Naruto to bite their thumbs to draw blood before placing it on the seal, "The rules for this world is anything is permitted but the use of Elemental Ninjutsu and high-level Genjutsu, until Dragons are reborn into the world. Break these rules, I'll be forced to intervene and destroy the universe with you both still inside leaving you to float in an abyss for centuries. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Naruto and Menma nodded

"Good, may the best Uzumaki win." Maelstrom smirked before the two vanished in a white flash

279 AC, Vaes Dothrak

Since steel is not permitted within the sacred confounds of Vaes Dothrak, beneath the Shadow of the Mother of Mountains, Khal Bhardo and his bloodriders killed a wild stallion using stone knives, before they marched forward and Bhardo presented the heart to his Khaleesi Shaena Targaryen, the runaway daughter of King Aerys who was 6 months pregnant

Bhardo placed the steaming heart in front of Shaena who booded with a smile, that he returned before he kissed his wife, who then picked up the heart and bit into it.

The heart was tough and stringy. However, Shaena had prepared herself for the ceremony by dining on bowls of half clotted blood to accustom herself to the taste, despite her tender mother's stomach, and starved herself for a day and a night before the ceremony, hoping that the hunger would help her keep down the raw meat.

The taste still threatened to gag her, and because the heart is all muscle, she has to fight it with her teeth a long time each mouthful. Although her stomach roils and heaves, she continued while looking Bhardo in the eyes the entire time.

After she finished the entire heart, Shaena turned to the old women of the dosh khaleen, and proclaimed in Dothraki "Khalakka dothrae mr'anha!", meaning "A prince rides inside me!"o

The oldest of the crones, raises her arms on high and shrieks "Khalakka dothrae!", meaning "The prince is riding!" The other women answer "He is riding", proclaiming "Rakh! Rakh! Rakh haj!" ("A boy, a boy, a strong boy.".

The oldest of the crones then began to walk as Bhardo stood with Shaena in an embrace, "As swift as the wind he rides, and behind him his khalasar covers the earth, men without number, with arakhs shining in their hands like blades of razor grass. Fierce as a storm this prince will be. His enemies will tremble before him, and their wives will weep tears of blood and rend their flesh in grief. The bells in his hair will sing his coming, and the milk men in the stone tents will fear his name. The prince is riding, and he shall be the stallion who mounts the world."

Shaena and Bhardo bore proud smiles

3 Months Later, 280 AC, Vaes Dorthrak

Bhardo sat outside of his wife's tent as he skinned a horse while his Khaleesi screamed in pain, when suddenly the wail of a baby was heard causing Bhardo to smile before he jumped when there was a suddenly crash of thunder but no rain clouds in sight

Standing Bhardo watched as the old crone walked out, with his heir, "I'm sorry Khal Bhardo, the Khaleesi didn't make it."

Bhardo frowned and nodded, "She knew she wouldn't." he said taking his son, "Has she named him?"

"Yes, a wired one. She wished to name him Menma, said it came to her in a dream." the crone said getting a nod

"He'll be the strongest Khal to ever live." Bhardo said looking down to Menma whose violet eyes opened as Bhardo caressed the black/silver hair on his sons head

283 AC, Kings Landing

Cersei Lannister screamed in pain as she gave birth, its been 9 months since the rebellion ended and she and Robert consummated their marriage and Robert called her Lyanna. Robert had retreated into himself only drinking, hunting, and fucking whores, he didn't even have to decency to come and be present for the birth

A wail was heard as Cersei gasped in relief, and immediately demanded that the Septa's handed her her baby, a head of blonde hair with black streaks, the bluest set of eyes she's ever seen looked at her with slit pupils of all things, "Beautiful." Cersei gasped not even caring of the fact that this was Robert's boy cause he was hers and the most perfect thing she had ever seen,

"The marks on his cheeks, seem to be some kind of birthmark. He may have been touched by the seven, your grace." The Septa said

"His name will be Naruto." Cersei said kissing Naruto's forehead not seeing his eyes glow

Mindscape

Cersei opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest clearing, and quickly she began to look around, "What is this?" Cersei asked

"So I take it your my mother?" Naruto asked leaning on a tree causing Cersei to turn to him and gasped as she looked at the adult version of the baby she just gave birth to

"Wh-"

"When you kissed my forehead, I brought you into my mind." Naruto interrupted walking forward, "I brought you here to talk."

"About what?"

"I know all about you Cersei. I know your goals, your secrets, and your fears. I chose you to be my mother to get into position."

"Position for what?"

"For my take over, of course." Naruto smirked cupping her cheek, "As crown prince, lots of things will be available to me. When Robert dies, I will be king, and my flag with stretch to every corner of this world. You can be by my side or against me, the choice is yours."

Cersei would awake and pass off the encounter as a dream of a tired woman

Essos

3 year old Menma was sitting on the ground and smirked as he looked up to the sky, "So you've finally made it." he smirked as corpses of sellswords littered the ground around him,

Years passed in the world as Naruto and Menma aged and trained everyday, with Naruto taking on the King duties in Kings Landing as Robert wouldn't be bothered with them, while Menma became Khal at the age of 12 after his father got sick and died. Bhardo's blood riders tried to kill Menma to take the title Khal but they were of no match and Menma began to advance in his campaign to unite all of the Dothraki clans

Naruto, became an elder brother as Cersei gave birth to 3 more children that was obviously not Robert's at least to Naruto, it was obvious. But he didn't say anything as he and Cersei had a great relationship, while he hardly tolerated Jaime, before under the cover of darkness of his 10th birthday he left.

Cersei and Robert were distraught but grew comfort in the fact that Naruto would send letters letting the two know where he was and how he was doing,

The people missed the young prince as Naruto had made some rules, anyone on the Small Council were forbidden of owning establishments, all criminals were to be castrated and sent to the wall, no exceptions and he lowered taxes and if tourneys were to be held all house loyal to the crown were to chip in, no matter who they were,

298 AC, Wintertown

15-year-old Naruto (Chris Evans) was in a hotel sitting in a chair with liquor of his own creation, he was watching as Ros a 24 year old red haired beauty he traveled with sensually danced for him, and stripped,

Naruto put down his glass and motioned her forward as Ros crawled toward him he opened his legs wider and slid down in his chair a bit, "I'm to return to Kings Landing, I want you to accompany me."

Ros licked Naruto's shaft, "Are you sure?"

"Hm, you'll be my assistant." Naruto smirked before he groaned when Ros took him into her mouth, "I'm going to rule this place, and I need someone I can trust beside me. We've traveled together for 5 years. You followed me beyond the wall, to Old Valyria and The Shadow Lands. You've proved yourself worthy of the amount of trust I've shown you."

"I accept." Ros said crawling onto Naruto's lap before she squealed when he stood up and tossed her onto the bed and got atop of her and kissed her sensually, "I love you, my lord. I'll follow you wherever it is you desire to go." Ros bit her lip and moaned as Naruto sheathed himself inside her, "No matter who you take to your bed, or who falls to your sword. From your best days to your last days I will be there to support you." Naruto smiled as he began to speed up his thrust

Later

Naruto and Ros were on the Kingsroad, waiting patiently, "Are you nervous?" Naruto smirked

"Not at all." Ros said, bumping her hips into Naruto's, "I couldn't care less if your family disproves of me, the only one who's opinion matters is yours."

Naruto smirk and kissed her cheek, before he looked forward, "Here they come." he said

King Robert and his herd arrived and Naruto watched as Robert needed a stool to get off the horse, "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as Robert walked over and hugged him tightly, "Hello father." Naruto said

"You've grown strong." Robert commented looking at his son's muscular body as his spiky golden hair with black bangs swayed in the wind

"You've grown fat." Naruto said tapping Robert's belly, "To much wine, old man."

"Oh bugger off." Robert smiled

"Naruto." Cersei aaid making her way forward with Jaime, Joffrey, Mycella, and Tommen behind her

"Hello, mother." Naruto smiled before Cersei walked over and hugged him tightly before he picked her up and spun around causing her to laugh, "I've missed you."

"Never leave again," Cersei said

"Well I finished my training, seen everything I wanted to see and learned a lot, so have nowhere to be but with my family." Naruto smiled getting a nod from Cersei

Naruto looked to Joffrey who was glaring at him, "Joff, your still scrawny."

"I-"

"And you both must be Tommen, and Myrcella." Naruto interrupted walking over to the two, "You both were so young when I left."

"You are our big brother."

"Yes, and this is my friend Ros." Naruto introduced to everyone, "She'll be my personal attendant."

"Surely your joking?" Jaime asked smirking arrogantly

"I bet my claim to the throne she can beat you." Naruto said causing everyone to look surprise and back to a smiling Ros

"Let us be on our way to Winterfell." Robert said causing everyone to look at him

Later, Winterfell

The Castle was very serious today as Robert would arrive, with his party, Ned's youngest son Bran had climbed up the walls that surrounded Winterfell and saw the King and his caravan approach. Bran then ran over the wall and climbed down to where his Direwolf were waiting, before it was joined by his mother Catlyn

"Gods, but they grow fast." Cat said, seeing how big the pup got in such as short time, before she turned and Bran climbing down. "Brandon!"

"I saw the King! He's got hundreds of people." Bran said excited as he climbed down.

"How many times have I told you, no climbing?!" Cat scolded him.

"But he's coming right now. Down our road." Bran said as he climbed down and turned to his nother

"I want you to promise me… now more climbing." Cat told him

Bran frowned as he looked down to his feet, before back to his mother "I promise."

Catlyn looked at him in amusement "You know what?" she asked

"What?" Bran asked

"You always look at your feet before you lie." Catlyn said causing Bran to smile "Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close."

The King and his caravan galloped through the gates of Winterfell as everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the King. 14 year old Arya who was wearing a steel guardsmen helmet, squeezed through the crowd and climbed up on a wagon to get a better look, and smiled seeing the first group of horses ride by, carrying the banners of the house Lannister.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Catlyn asked her daughter who shrugged uncaringly, before everyone saw a huge carriage arrive before Arya ran by, but was stopped by her father

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" Ned asked as everyone smiled before he ushered Arya on "Go on."

Arya frowned as she walked down beside Sansa, and pushed Bran aside "Move!"

The Royal caravan entered the courtyard with Jamie in the front and Joffrey behind him. Joffrey had this smug look on his face as he smiled at Sansa who was hesitant to return it. Then the next person to walk in was a large man on a horse with growling dog helmet on his head. He opened it to reveal he was Sandor Glegane, the Hound. Then the Royal carriage entered and behind that was King Robert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was a lot fatter then when he last saw him. Everyone then kneeled as Robert rode up to them. A squire brought over a stool to help Robert off his horse. Robert then walked over to a kneeling Ned and motioned him to stand up. Everyone did as Robert stared at Ned and vice versa. Everyone felt the tension between the two, thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Your grace." Ned said, as he bowed his head.

"You got fat." Robert said as the others were shocked while Naruto had to control himself from laughing out loud. Ned then looked at Robert's belly with a raised eyebrow and then the two broke out laughing and hugged each other.

"Cat!" Robert said as they hugged.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned said as Queen Cersei stepped down from her carriage. King Robert then talked with the other Stark Children

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked Sansa

"Will you shut up?" Sansa whispered causing Arya to grunt

Cersei walked over, and greeted Ned who kissed her knuckles "My queen."

"Lord Stark." Cersei said

"Hello, Uncle Ned." Naruto said walking up after Cersei walked away

"My prince, it's been a while."

"3 years since I passed through. The place looks the same." Naruto smiled looking around before turning to Catlin

"My Lady." he nodded and she bowed with a small smile, before he looked to the children "Robb?"

Robb nodded watching Naruto closely

"Sansa. I like your hair." Naruto said causing Sansa to smile lightly, "Aliyah?"

"Arya." Arya corrected

"My apologies." Naruto smirked

"Enough with the pleasantries, take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Robert demanded before Naruto could talk to Jon

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei said causing Robert to look at her

"Ned." Robert said causing Ned to sigh as he nodded to Naruto, and Cersei before he walked away

"Where's the Imp?" Ayra asked again, causing Cersei to sigh and walk over to Jaime

After sending Jaime to find Tyrion, Naruto, Cersei and the kids were taken to their assigned rooms, as he was unpacking, and admiring his Valyrian steel sword Masamune, and his dragon glass blade Tensa-Zangetsu,

Knocking at the door drew his attention, "Enter." Naruto said watching as the door opened and Catelyn entered, "Lady Stark."

"My prince, I just wanted to know if you remember your vow." Catelyn said

"To not tell anyone of the night of passion we shared? How you moaned like a whore and swallowed me hole?" Naruto asked Catelyn was blushing, "I remember."

Cersei knocked at the door getting the two attention, "Your grace." Catelyn bowed before she left, leaving Naruto and Cersei alone

"Mother." Naruto greeted

"Where have you been?"

"All over." Naruto smirked, "I've experienced the harsh cold of the North Beyond the Wall, the heat of old Valyria, and the darkness of the Shadow Lands."

"And this woman, Ros. Where'd you two meet?"

"On my way out of Kings Landing." Naruto shrugged, "Some men tried to take advantage of her, I killed them and took her with me and taught her to defend herself."

"Father was upset that you left. He was hoping to have your educated at Casterly Rock."

"Wasn't interested." Naruto shrugged, "So tell me, what did I miss? And why did father want me here and to not return to Kings Landing?"

Cersei sighed and patted the blanket for him to sit beside her,

Crypt

Robert was looking at the statue of his lost love Lyanna Stark, "Why'd you have to put her here, she belongs under the sky with the sun shining down on her." Robert asked Ned

"This is where she belongs." Ned said solemnly

"She belonged with me. In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert growled as he dragged his hand across rhw statue

"It's done, Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned lied

"Not all of them." Robert glared

Pentos

Daenerys stood overlooking the sea, listening to the birds sing, before she sighed when she heard "Daenerys!" turning around she saw her brother Viserys enter with a sheer gown in his arms "Daenerys. There's our bride-to-be." Daenerys walked over to him with a dead look on her face, "Look, a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Go on, feel the fabric."

Daenerys felt the gown, "Mmm. Isn't he a gracious host?" Viserys asked

"We've been his guests for over a year and he's never asked us for anything." Daenerys said

"Illyrio's no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne." Viserys replied with an arrogant smirk before he frowned and handed the gown to a servant, and continued "You still slouch. Let them see. You have a woman's body now." he took off her dress leaving her naked to the world as he ogled her shamelessly "I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me?...You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

"No." Daenerys said getting a nod from her brother who turned and walked off but he paused and looked at her

"When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today." Viserys said before leaving

Daenerys walked to the hot bath that was drawn for her, and got in showing no discomfort for the hot water

Later

Daenerys, Viserys, and Illyrio stood outside Illyrio's home waiting for their guest, "Where is he?" Viserys asked annoyed

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Illyria said before 4 horses arrived with Menma (Charlie Hunnam) riding his horse upfront his hair as mix of Minato's with the length of Jiraiya's ponytail only it was braided along with his 3 blood riders, Theokeles, Gannicus, and Spartacus,

Illyrio immediately walked forward, "May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sister, Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Daenerys began to walk forward as Menma looked at her, and narrowed his eyes slightly when Viserys grabbed her arm, "Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Menma has never been defeated, since he became Khal at 10 and 2, he's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen." Viserys said mot knowing that Menma heard and understood every word

"Come forward, my dear." Illyrio said before Daenerys walked up to Menma and looked into his eyes and a she was closer she as surprised to find violet eyes identical to her own and she noticed the flecks of silver in his mane of hair she was going to speak when he suddenly road off with his bloodriders following

Viserys quickly raced forward, "Where is he going?" he asked

"The ceremony is over." Illyrio said

"But he But he didn't say anything. Did he like her?"

"Trust me, Your Grace, if he didn't like her, we'd know.It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the narrow sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true king."

"When will they be married?" Viserys asked walking with Illyrio with Daenerys following

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long." Illyrio said

"Is it true they lie with their horses?"

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo." Illyrio smiled

"Do you take me for a fool?" Viserys asked with a glare

"I take you for a king. Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense." Illyrio quickly explained

"I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army."

"I don't want to be his queen." Daenerys said causing the two to look at her, "I want to go home."

"So do I. I want us both to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home? I don't know. We go home with an army. With Khal Menma's army. I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took." Viserys said before he turned and continued his conversation with Daenerys looking down not seeing Menma atop of the trees watching her, before he went back to his clan

Spartacus smirked at his friend, "So what do you think?"

"She's beautiful." Gannicus said

"True, but she doesn't have a backbone." Spartacus

"Probably been bullied by the pussy of a brother. Are you seriously going to give him a crown if you marry his sister?" Gannicus asked

"I'm going to fuck his sister, take his throne and kill him. I'm just trying to figure out the order, is all." Menma smirked

Winterfell

Naruto walked over to his father, "Your planning on marrying me off to Sansa?" he asked causing Robert to sigh and turn to him,

"Yes, she'd be very beautiful when she gets older." Robert said

"I never wanted an arranged marriage, I wanted to find someone on my own." Naruto glared

"Too bad." Robert said walking off

"Fat bastard." Naruto cursed before Ros appeared from the shadows

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, I can't exactly do anything about this arranged marriage so we'll have to think of something."

Later, Feast

Naruto sat between his sister Myrcella and Cersei as he caught the eyes of Sansa who was smiling at him, which he returned before he frowned as he looked at Robert who was drunk, and currently kissing a servant girl, as he repeatedly slapped her ass, with a growl, he made to stand, "No." Cersei said grabbing his hand

"He's-"

"Let him." Cersei said

"I've lost my appetite." Naruto said kissing her head and leaving

Outside

Naruto walked out as Benjen Stark entered the party, exchanging a bow to each other Naruto walked out to hear, "What are you doing back there?"

Looking to his right, Naruto saw Jon, talking to Tyrion, "Preparing for a night with your family...I've always wanted to see the Wall." Tyrion said as he took a swig of wine

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow

"My greatest accomplishment." Tyrion said before he looked up at Jon, "And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon frowned and walked away "Did I offend you? Sorry." Tyrion said causing Jon to sigh and turn to him "You are the bastard, though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon said

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the bastard." Tyrion said walking over to Jon, "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

Tyrion turned to enter the feast when Jon asked, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Naruto said getting their attention

"Nephew." Tyrion called laughing as he approached Naruto who smirked, "My have you grown."

"Drunk off your ass, already and you haven't even eaten yet. Still the same." Naruto said laughing as he and Tyrion hugged

"I've eaten plenty." Tyrion replied with a suggestive tone causing Naruto to chuckle

"Go eat, and sleep off the wine, uncle." Naruto said patting Tyrion's shoulder as he walked over to Jon

"Lord Naruto." Jon greeted respectfully

"Call me Naruto. We're about the same age. So you good with that sword?" Naruto asked

"Good enough." Jon said getting a smile from Naruto who unsheathed Masamune, causing Jon's eyes to widen seeing the length of the sword

"Then shall we have a little spar?" Naruto asked, Jon shrugged and grabbed his sword as Naruto smirked and got into a ready stance, before he and Jon both swung their swords and their blade clashed loudly, "So rumor has it, you want to join the Nights Watch."

"Yes, it's a honor." Jon said carrying a swing with a grunt

"Not everyone fills that way." Naruto smirked as he rotated his wrist and blocked Jon's attack, "When I was a boy, I heard about the Nights Watch being a glorified penal colony, and made a new law with my power as prince."

"What law?"

"Everyone on the wall, who's committed a crime, and has chosen the Watch as a way to get out of punishment was to be castrated no exceptions." Naruto said causing Jon's eyes to widen before he yelled in surprise when he was tried and Masamune was an inch from his eye, "I win."

Pentos

Menma and Daenerys sat beside each other as the Dorthraki danced and celebrated before them while they were presented with gifts, Viserys and Illyrio sat across from Menma's blood riders who were with their wifes

"Who are they?" Viserys asked

"Former members of the Gold Company, Khal Menma fought them in a duel and proved his strength and they pledged themselves to him. I feel I should tell you this, your grace. The Dothraki doesn't care about birthright they care about strength. Don't expect for them to treat you as a king, until you prove your strength to them."

"I am a dragon. They'll fear my strength when its time for them to see it." Viserys said drinking his wine as the Blood riders and their wives looked at him with smirks

"The pussy thinks he's a dragon." Gannicus said causing Menma to smirk as Gannicus began to sit forward looking at a confused Viserys, who glances to the 7th corpse of the wedding being dragged off "Why don't you show us, your a dragon."

"What tongue is he speaking?" Viserys asked as he couldn't understand it and it sounded different from Dothraki

"It's called Scotish Gaelish."

"Never heard of it."

"No one has." Illyrio said, "No one knows where the blood riders come from, or the languages they speak no on but their wives and the Khal."

Gannicus stood with his two short swords in hand, "Gannicus." Menma called getting his attention, "Not now."

"He's a disrespectful shit."

"Let him talk. Here actions speak louder than words, and his words are spoken with no action to back them. It tells us everything we already know. He's a coward." Menma said

Gannicus snorted before he took his two wives, Saxa, and Sibyl with him,

"Two?" Viserys asked

"Oh, polygamy is allowed here. If a warrior proves himself strong enough, he can have as many wives as he wants. Even Khal Menma has 4 wives."

"What?" Viserys asked before Illyrio pointed to the 4 beautiful women that walked forward to present gifts to Daenerys

"My love." Max (Black Sails) smiled at Menma before she looked to Daemerys and placed 2 daggers in front of her, and with a nod, she got up and moved over beside Menma dragging her fingers along his arm

"Husband." Naevia (Leslie Ann Brandt) smiled as she presented 2 swords to Menma who tilted his head, "I found your ancestral blades."

Menma's eyes widened and immediately he got up and walked to it, before he unsheathed the sword and smiled as he looked at Dark Sister and Blackfyer, looking to Daenerys he sheathed Dark Sister and handed it out to her

"Take it, you will learn to use it, like your sister wives have. I will no tolerate a weak wife." Menma said which Illyrio translated causing Daenerys to nod before she took the sword

Menma turned to Naevia and kissed her which she returned, "Thank you, my love."

Naevia smiled and walked off smiling as Menma slapped her ass, before Diona walked forward and gifted Daenerys with books on various topics before she kissed Menma and walked away to join the others, as Mira handed over a bow and a case of arrows

Menma saw Ser Jorah standing there waiting patiently and nodded him head and after a bow the knight walked over to Daenerys with 3 books on the Seven Kingdoms as Menma walked off after Daenerys was gifted with 3 dragon eggs by Illyrio

Daenerys slowly followed after Menma as everyone stopped what they were doing and followed her to reveal Menma with a white horse, causing Daenerys to gasp as she walked over to it and began to pet the horse

"She's beautiful." Daenerys said as Menma looked at her before Daenerys looked to Jorah, "See Jorah, I don't know the Dothraki word for Thank You."

"There isn't a Dothraki word for Thank You." Jorah replied

Daenerys jumped when Menma walked to her picked her up and put her on the horse. He then walked over to his horse, which was right next to hers, and mount it. Viseryse wandered over and grabbed part of her dress

Viserys without looking at her said, "Make him happy."

Daenerys looked down at him, unsure. Menma road off, with Daenerys following suit, as Viserys watched them both go, a grin on his face

Later

On a beachhead by the sea. Daenerys was watching the sunset, when Menma wandered over to her and started to remove her dress. As he does this, Daenerys began sobbing. When Menma saw this, he wiped the tears away,

"No." Menma said

"Do you know the Common Tongue?" Daenerys asked

"Of course." Menma said causing Daenerys to look at him, "I'm sure you've guessed it already when you first saw me."

"Your a Targaryen." Daemerys said

"My mother was Shaena Targaryen." Menma replied causing Daenerys to look at him in shock

"My sister." Daenerys said in shock getting a shrug from Menma

"Your brother believes I'm going to help him get the crown, but that couldn't be further from the truth." Menma said as he ripped Daenerys dress from her and grabbed her arms when she tried to cover herself, "I have no use for cowards or the weak. You are now my wife, you have to prove to me you aren't a liability, because if you are, I will have to kill you."

Daenerys gasped as Menma's face was inches from her own, "And I'd hate to have to do that. I have such plans for you, but first we have to consummate our marriage."

Daenerys eyes widened before Menma kissed her, and forced her to her knees and shoved his 12 inch cock into her mouth causing Daenerys to gag before Menma began to fuck her face

"I want a strong wife. Max, Naevia, Diona, and Mira are strong." Menma said watching disappointed that Daenerys allowed him to use her like this, as he listed to her gag and spit before he groaned and emptied his load into her mouth before he removed himself from her throat and allowed the rest to paint her face,

Daenerys gasped for air before she yelped as she was flipped onto her hands and knees, "What are you, Daenerys? Strong or Weak?" Menma asked as he eased himself into her pussy causing Daenerys to scream in pain before he ripped through her hymen as she began to sob

Menma braced himself over Daenerys and well into the night began to pound away into her from behind as she cried and even when he nutted inside her, he continued going putting Daenerys in every position except for anything that required for her to be on top of him and she just took it all while enjoying herself once the pain subsided,

Menma sighed in annoyance as Daenerys passed out, and he removed himself from her stuffed asshole as his seed spilled from her ass, pussy and mouth,

"She's not ready." Mira said walking over with her sister wives

"She has to be. The year has begun, Naruto and I have trained ourselves and our allies for our upcoming battle. You 4 and my blood riders are my elite fighters. Daenerys needs to be able to keep up, until she gains confidence, she'll never be nothing more than a hole for my cock to spill into."

"We'll take care of it." Naevia said getting a nod from Menma

"So what's the plan?" Max asked on her knees before she began to lap at Menma's still hard dick

"We present her to the dosh khaleen at Vaes Dothrak. Then we will begin our takeover of Essos in its entirety. And once that's done, we will look to Westeros." Menma said before he laughed as Max pushed him to the ground and straddled him before falling onto his dick causing the two to moan before Naeva sat on his face and Mira and Diona each took an arm and had him insert his fingers into them

Daenerys would wake up to see the 4 women using Menma to please them the way he used her, and laid there watching as the four each got a turn to ride Menma who treated them tenderly and lovingly

Westeros, Winterfell

Last night on his way to his room Naruto had heard that Lyssa Aryn had placed suspicion on his monther and her family as the culprits behind her husband's death, and how they were after the throne, and was more than interested in looking into Aryn's death,

Currently everyone was on a hunt, and Joffrey was making a fool on himself with his inability to kill anything, before the hunt was called off as a raven had arrived about Ned's boy Bran having suffered an incident

Finished

Menma x Daenerys x Max (Black Sails) x Mira (Spartacus) x Diona (Spartacus) x Naevia (Spartacus) x Missandei x all women in Khalasar

Naruto x Ros x Cersei x Sansa x Arya x more lovers

Menma's Bloodriders

Gannius x Saxa x Sibyl

Spartacus x Sura

Theokoles x Aslaug (Vikings)

Naruto's Warriors

Achilles x Briseis

Alexander x Cleopatra

Karna x Atalanta

Jon Wick x Helen of Troy


	2. Chapter 2

Menma's khalasar was travelling through a field, Daenerys and Jorah were apart from the main procession, before Max, road over and sent Jorah away, "You need to drink, and eat." Max said handing her jerky

"I'm not interested in eating horse." Daenerys said

"Good, cause it's not horse." Max smiled handing Dany the jerky before she sighed and bit into it and her eyes widened

"Menma is a fantastic cook. As a boy he disliked horse mean, so he found another breed of animal to kill and cook." Max smiled

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dany asked

"You have the potential to join our sisterhood. Menma has placed me in charge of you." Max said

"Can you tell me about him?" Dany asked getting a nod

"Menma became Khal at 12, after his father died of illness and his mother in childbirth."

"Did you know her, Shaena?" Dany asked quickly

"No, why?"

"She was my sister. I've never known a member of my family beside Viserys." Dany said

"Well you have the opportunity to have a new one, if you can prove your worth." Max said as Dany looked over to see Menma riding as her hand maiden Doreah road behind him with her hand in his pants, "As Khal Menma has the right to every woman in his Khalasar. Even his Blood Riders wives aren't safe, but he keeps it respectful to not be blatant with his trysts."

Dany frowned and looked down before Max placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head, "Dont look down. Prepare yourself for when we stop to rest, he will come to you again. Unless you want to live the rest of your days as a cumdump, we must begin breaking you out of that shell."

"Do you have any kids?" Dany asked

"We decided no children until every piece of land bears his flag. If you wish to have his child this early it is completely up to you, if not, make sure you drink Milk of the poppy." Max road ahead with Dany following hesitantly

Later, Dothraki camp, various Dothraki are tending to various tasks. Jorah, along with Doreah and Irri two of Daenerys new handmaidens help Dany off her horse and escort her to a nearby tent. Viserys walked up to Jorah

"We're still not far from Pentos, Your Grace. Magister Illyrio has extended his hospitality. You'd be more comfortable there." Jorah said

"I have no interest in hospitality or comfort. I'll stay with Menma until he fulfils his end of the bargain and I have my crown." Viserys

"As you wish, Your Grace." Jorah nodded

"Well, Mormont, as brutish as this life is, I suppose it is preferable to beheading. What did Ned Stark want you for? Buying from a slaver?" Viserys asked

"Selling to one...some poachers I caught on my land." Jorah said causing Viserys to grin

"Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense. You can rest assured of that." Viserys replied before he walked away

Winterfell

Naruto, Sander and Joffrey quietly looked at Tyrion, who was sleeping with the dogs as he awoke and began tI get up "More beautiful bitches than you are used to, Uncle." Joffrey said smiling

"Said the virgin." Naruto replied causing Sandor to smirk as Joffrey glared at Naruto, "We're leaving for Kings Landong today, and before we go, Joffrey will speak with lord and Lady Stark and offer his sympathies."

"What good are my sympathies? The boy means nothing to me, and besides I can't stand the wailing of women." Joffrey said , quickly looking toward an indifferent Sandor, to see if he approved, but when he looked back at his brother he was met with a punch to the jaw that sent him to the ground

"I tell mother!" Joffrey screamed clutching his cheek

Naruto, knelt down and slapped Joffrey, "Then go on, tell mother, but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, tell them how deeply sorry you are, do you understand?"

"You can't d-"Joffrey was cut off by Naruto's third slap.

"Do you understand? Cause if not, I'll break something." Joffrey didn't say anything, "Good. Word is you've become quite the spoiled little shit since I been away, and that stops now. People say you like to lord over the smallfolk that your prince, well I'm the Crown Prince, meaning I outrank you, and if you cross me, I will strip you of everything and send you off to the Wall. Do you understand?"

"You can't."

"I can, and I will. Now go and see Lady or Lord Stark and give your sincerest apologies about their son, and make to pray for his speedy recovery." Naruto said standing and grabbing Joffrey by his hair and pulling him to his feet before he pushed him forward, "Go!"

"He will remember that, Milord." Sandor said

I" hope so. If he forgets, I'll be more than happy to remind him." Naruto smirked at Sandor, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Already eaten." Sandor said getting a nod before Naruto and Tyrion left and split up, with Naruto walking to meet Ros

"Find anything?" Naruto asked before Ros presented a long loc of blonde hair

"From what I can tell, someone was in the tower getting fucked, and saw Bran before the man pushed him from the window." Ros said

"I see." Naruto sighed

"I covered up the evidence, but we both know who that hair belongs to, and your suspicion is correct. Your mother and the Kingslayer have been fucking like Targaryens and your younger siblings are all bastards with not an ounce of Baratheon blood." Ros said causing Naruto to frown as he nodded

"No one can know about this. If it was just Joffrey, fine. Mycella and Tommen don't deserve that fate." Naruto replied getting a nod from Ros before the two walked off

Later

Cersei walked down the hall after talking with Catlyn after she revealed the lost of her second child, when suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into a room, and she stopped struggling when she was it was Naruto

"Don't ever do that again." Cersei said pushing Naruto who didn't move an inch

"It's time for you to make a choice, mother." Naruto said

"What are you on about?" Cersei asked

"Our conversation after my birth. I told you, either your with me, or against me." Naruto said as Cersei looked thoughtful before he eyes widened and looked at him in surprise

"I-"

"I know about you and Jaime." Naruto interupted causing Cersei to gasp,"3 bastard children made from incest that was passed off as fathers."

"Nar-"

"Then the two of you get caught, and a little boy was pushed from a window and could be a cripple." Naruto sighed, "Your actions and lack of regard may have just put a spotlight on this family."

"It's not what you think." Cersei frowned causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Then please enlighten me, mother." Naruto said sitting on his bed looking at her

"Jaime and I were lovers as children until I was sent to live in Kings Landing with father. We hadn't touched one another since. Then you were born, Jaime he, wanted to pick up where we left off but I didn't. I had you, and you were enough."

"Did he force himself on you?"

"I got really drunk on night Stefan died of fever and found my way to Jaime, by the time I realized what happened it was to late, and I told him it would never happen again. Then months later, I have a son with blonde hair and green eyes on my arms. Jaime knew what would happen if anyone found out, and told me exactly how trapped I was and what would happen if I didn't become his lover again."

Naruto was frowning, "I see." he said

"I can't let anything happen to my children." Cersei said determined, "No matter what I have to do, I will."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Cersei and cupped her cheek, "Your a good, mother. I need you to say it."

Cersei looked into Naruto's eyes, and nodded, "I'm with you. Whatever you want, I will support you in any way I can." she said causing Naruto to smirk

"Good." Naruto said before Cersei gasped as she felt a warm feeling enter her body as Naruto pumped her full of chakra that would began to strengthen and enhance her body,

"W-what was that?" Cersei asked leaning against Naruto

"I gave you some of my energy. It'll began to rejuvenate you, making you stronger, faster, and increase your mental prowess. From this moment on, you will no longer allow Jaime to touch you, do you understand?"

"Yes." Cersei nodded before she fell asleep and with a sigh, Naruto picked her up and laid her on his bed and looked at her sleeping face

"You're mine now." Naruto whispered before he left his room

An Hour Later

The ride back to Kings Landing continued and on the way, the caravan split up. The King and his company to the capital while the others were heading to the wall.

Ned waited for Jon to talk to him and when he arrived he spoke "It was a great honor to serve on the nights watch. Starks have manned the walls for thousands of years… and you are a Stark. You may not have my name but you have my blood." Ned said

"Is my mother alive. Does she know about me, where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?" Jon asked

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." Ned said sounding as if he was choked up on emotion

Jon nodded and then Ned rode to catch up with the Kings caravan while Jon rode with the others to the wall.

Naruto and Ros were riding on their horses after the King and his men, "So, what's the first order of business?" Ros asked

"Achilles and the others are leaving Valyria with the weapons they forged in the freehold. So we just need to be ready, when we get to Kings Landing I'll be rejoining the Small Council and ho-"

"Naruto." Sansa said riding up getting their attention

"Yes?" Naruto asked

"I was hoping we could spend some time together." Sansa said hopefully as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to Ros who shrugged with a smirk

"Sure."

The Royal caravan kept moving until they stopped for rest at the Trident

Robert and Ned were sitting together and eating as Naruto was with Ros, Sansa and Myrcella, Cersei, and Arya, talking to them, as they laughed at his jokes, and stories

"God, this is country. I have half a mind to leave them all behind." Robert said

"I have half a mind to go with you." Ned said

"What do you say, just you and me on the Kings road, swords at our sides, couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight." Robert said

"If you'd have asked me 20 years ago." Ned chuckled

"There were wars to fight, women to marry. Never had the chance to be young." Robert said

"I recall a few chances." Ned said as they laughed

"There was that one, Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca. With the great big tits you could bury your face in."

"Bessie. She was one of yours." Ned said

"Bessie! Thank the gods for Bessie. And her tits." Robert replied causing them to laugh again "Yours was, er Aleena? No. You told me once. Er Meryl? Your bastard's mother?"

Ned frowned as he looked away to Naruto who was walking off with Sansa, Myrcella, Arya and the butcher boy, "Ashara." he said

"That's it. The lovely Ashara Dayne the most beautiful girl that made even The Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor." Robert smiled before he caught Ned looking grim, "We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I wasn't your king you would have hit me already." Robert said sipping from his mug

"The worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again." Ned said as they laughed

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing." Robert said as he handed Ned a note, "There was a rider in the night."

Ned read the note "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" Ned asked

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it." Robert grumbled

"She's little more then a child." Ned said

"Soon enough that child will start spreading her legs and start breeding." Robert said

"Please tell me we're not speaking of this." Ned said

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you. What her father did to your family that was unspeakable. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on!" Robert said angrily

"You can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned asked

"This Khal Menma, it's said he has a 250,000 men in his hoard." Robert said

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm. As long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea. They have no ships Robert!" Ned replied

"There are still those in the 7 kingdoms who call me Usurper. The Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him." Robert said causing Ned to sigh

Arya, Myrcella, and Mycha played before Naruto and Sansa through the woods, with Sansa talking about things he couldn't be bothered to listen to, "Can I ask you something Sansa?" Naruto asks suddenly

"Of course." Sansa said smiling

"Have you truly spent your life, wanting nothing more than to be Queen? Any hobbies, talents, anything at all you've devoted your time too?"

"My Septa said being queen is all that matters." Sansa said

"And is she Queen?" Naruto asked

"No."

"Then how can she said being Queen is all that matters when she herself isn't one." Naruto said before he removed a kunai from his waist and handed it to her

"Oh, I can't."

"You can and will." Naruto said seriously before after a moment, Sansa took the dagger, "I need you to listen to me, carefully." Sansa nodded, "I don't want a robot for a wife. If you're going to be my Queen then you will be able to fight and kill in my name, to protect not only yourself but any future children we should have together."

Sansa nodded "Whatever makes you happy." she said even though she didn't like it causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch

"Ros will begin teaching you in Krav Maga." Naruto said

"Krav Maga?" Sansa asked

"It's a style of fighting I helped her invent." Naruto said before the two continued walking

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea." Ned said as Robert calmed down slightly

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who will be fighting, but it's coming." Robert assured as Ned frowned

Essos

Menma's horde were resting for the night, as Menma and his warriors laughed and joked before Mira nodded to the tent, causing him to sigh before he finished his Rum, and tossed the horn away and got up walking into the tent taking Doreah, Irri, and Jhiqui with him

Inside the tent

Daenerys head was being held down as Menma roughly took her from behind while she moaned loudly as Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqui panted beside her after she had to watch them please Menma more confidently then she could, when he got to her and even now she kept her eyes on the dragon eggs as he began to speed up his thrust, before he finished inside of her and stood up

Daenerys liked up at him timidly, before he shook his head and walked out of her tent into his connecting one where his wives waited for him

"How'd she do?" Mira asked

"Terribly." Menma said getting onto the bed, "It's not looking good for her."

Diona crawled onto Menma's back and began to massage his shoulders, "She's afraid."

"So were you when we first met, but still once you knew what I wanted of you, you proved yourself." Menma said, "She knows what she has to do, she just doesn't have the courage to do so. I thought me taking her handmaidens would out some fight in her, but I was wrong. She just turned over and let me have my way with her body like she was some slave."

Daenerys was by the door and listening

"If you don't want her, be done with her." Naevia said laying her head on his arm

"She has potential, I can't make her see, but I can make her tap into it. It's not the Dothraki way to cuddle anyone, she grows a backbone or dies." Menma said turning his head to Naevia and kissing her

"I'll talk with her." Max said before she grabbed his hand, "Your bath is ready."

Menma allowed Max to drag him deeper into the tent to the bath that he climbed into and allowed his wives to bathed him

Later

Daenerys hands we're being tendsd to by Doreah and Irri while Jhiqui washed her feet, "Did he hurt you?" Daenerys asked

"No, Khal Menma has always been very good to us." Irri said

"It is known." Jihqui smiled as Daenerys nodded

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Dany asked

"Dragon gone, Khaleesi." Irri said

"Everywhere? Even in the East?" Dany asked

"No dragon. Brave men kill them. It is known." Irri said

"It is known." Jhiqui nodded

"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon." Doreah smiled

"The moon?" Dany asked

"He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi, that once there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand, thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire." Doreah said causing Irri to giggle

"Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess - wife of sun. It is known."

Daenerys looked thoughtful, "Leave me with her." she said causing the two handmaidens to nod and leave, "Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?"

"Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy." Doreah said

"How old were you?" Dany asked

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."

"Nine?!" Dany asked appalled causing Doreah to laugh slightly

"I did not touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First, you must learn." Doreah said

"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy?" Dany asked thoughtfully

"Yes." Doreah smiled

"Will it take three years?" asked Dany

"No." Doreah said as Max who was outside smiled and walked away

Later

Doreah was straddling Daenerys who was looking to the side, "No, Khaleesi. You must look in his eyes always." Doreah said turning her chin to face him so they are looking at each other, "Love comes in at the eyes. It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes."

Doreah grabbed Dany's hands and placed them in his hips, as she begin to find atop of her, "Finish" a man?"

Doreah gave Dany a look, "...Oh." Dany said

"Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all."

"Well, she sounds like an interesting woman." Dany said before Doreah leaned into her, "I don't think that Menma will like it with me on top."

"You must make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked

Dany timidly shook her head, while Doreah placed her hands on her hips and restarted to grinds softly against her, "Then don't make love like a slave."

Dayenerys allowed her to continue for a few moments before suddenly flipping her around and putting her on her back so she is now on top causing Doreah to laugh

"Very good, Khaleesi! Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you, and your sister wives." Doreah said before Dany pulled back

"I - I don't think that this is the Dothraki way." Dany said

"If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you, or any of his other wives?" Doreah asked

Later that night, in the same tent. Dany was in bed staring at her dragon eggs, when Menma suddenly walked in, completely naked, and looked at her for a moment before he walked over and tried to bend her over like usual, but this time, she resisted

"No." Dany said only for Menma to forcibly bend her over, "No! Tonight, I would look upon your face."

Menma tilted his head and allowed Dany to lay him on his back, before she climbed on top of him and moaned as he entered her before she began riding him slowly, when suddenly he sat up and grabbed her ass tightly

"Very good." Menma smirked before they kissed as they began to grow more passionate in their lovemaking

Westeros

After the break everyone headed off again, and the next rest stop was Crossroad's Inn, where Arya and Mycha the butchers son practiced Arya's sword skills

Naruto watched up in a tree as Arya, and Mycah sparred, and looked to Myrcella and Sansa who were learning from Ros before he fell asleep,

Naruto awoke to a scream a pain and saw Joffrey cutting Mycah's cheek, and quickly he moved when he saw Ayra about to attack

Jeffrey was smirking sadistically when suddenly a boot to the face sent him flying into the river, Mycah made to fun but Naruto grabbed his arm, and gave him a look that caused the butcher's boy to stand still

Joffrey screamed as he tried to stay afloat while Naruto watched him with a frown, but his screaming drew the attention of Sandor, and other knights, "My prince."

"Leave him." Naruto commanded causing them to stop from rescuing the drowning prince, "He needs to learn a lesson. Off with you."

"My pri-" A soldier began

"I said go." Naruto glared and with hesitancy they left to report to the Queen and King, as Naruto looked to Ros, "Take them somewhere else, while I deal with my brother."

Ros nodded, "Come along." she said walking off with Sansa, Arya, Mycah, and Myrcella

Naruto sat down watching Joffrey thrash, as he picked up Joffrey's dropped wineskin, "Swim Joffrey!"

"I can't." Joffrey cried

"Well now's the time to learn. Tell the water that your a prince. Gods be good you won't drown." Naruto chuckled as he sipped the wine

"Help me!" Joffrey demanded

"When I feel like it." Naruto yawned

"What is going on here?!" Robert asked walking up with his Kingsgaurd

"I'm teaching Joffrey to swim. He's to fragile and soft. I'd make a man of him yet." Naruto said becore Jaime tried to go save Joffrey who was sobbing trying to keep his head above water, "Leave him!"

"He's your brother." Jaime said

"He's also a spoiled little cunt, who is half mad. He will get himself out of this." Naruto replied

"If he dies?" Jaime asked

"Then he dies. Luckily till I have children of my own, Tommen can fill his spot as spare easily enough." Naruto smirked as Jaime looked at him in shock and horror

Robert looked out to Joffrey, "Father...please." his son pleaded

"Get him out." Robert commanded causing Naruto to sigh before he literally walked into the water grabbed Joffrey and stood him up causing everyones eyes to widen before they stifled their laughs

"Embarrassing." Naruto said pushing Joffrey back who yelled before he fell with a loud splash before Jaime ran in and helped Joffrey

Joffrey was pulled from the river soaked crying and glaring murder at Naruto who was walking away

**Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfall

Ned was sitting in front of a fire, when Naruto walked out and sat across from him, "You sure about this?" Naruto asked

"I gave my word to your father."

"And I respect you for that, but your bringing your daughters to a very dangerous place. You only have an ally here in my father, and your bannerman. Protect your family Ned, do not trust anyone no matter what title they carry or what their relationship was with your wife."

Ned looked at Naruto who gave him a look, "You put your trust in these people, you'll end up dead." Naruto said

"Thanks for the advice." Ned said

"Did you tell him the truth?" Naruto asked looking into the flames

"Who?" Ned asked

"Who do you think?" Naruto asked tossing over a journal, "I stole that from the Citadel. It was a very interesting read."

Ned opened the journal and began to flip through the pages and paused when he saw one passaged marked and read it, "Did you tell your nephew the truth about who he is?"

Ned was pale as he looked up at Naruto who was smirking at him, "T-"

"I won't say anything. It's none of my business really. Get some rest, Uncle Ned. It's gonna be long day tomorrow."

Ned watched as Naruto walked away before he tossed the journal into the fire and watched it burn

Morning, Kings Landing

Naruto walked into the Red Keep before Robert with a boisterous laughwrwrapped an arm around his shoulder, as Cersei hugged his arm smiling while Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, and Ros followed them

"How does it feel to finally be home?" Cersei asked

"Good, place is smaller than I remember." Naruto smiled

"No, your bigger." Robert laughed, "I'm planning a tournament for your return and Ned's appointment to Hand."

"Great, it'll give me something to do before I head off."

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked with a small frown

"I have things back at my temporary home, I couldn't being because I was ordered to immediately meet Father on the Kingsroad. Also, four of my men should be returning. Soon as I have everything I'll be back." Naruto said before he saw servants get Ros' belongings, "Take her things to the closet room to mine."

The servants nodded and were on their way, and as Naruto turned to his parents a steward, "Welcome, My prince. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. Do you wish to attend like you used to?"

"Since when did that old man have the power to call a meeting?" Naruto asked with a frown looking to Robert,

"I left those matters to Jon Aryn." Robert waved off before he left

Naruto's eyebrow twitced, "Ros, be a dear and go see what has changed in our absence concerning the members of the Small Council."

Cersei smiled as Naruto turned to her after Ros bowed and left, "I'll see you in a bit." she said kissing his cheek and leaving

Naruto watched her gohis eyes drifting down to her ass before he smirked and looked to the steward, "Come on."

The steward nodded and lead Naruto away, "So tell me, have the laws I made been upheld?"

"All criminals no matter the crime have been castrated and sent to the wall, my prince."

"And has Baelish relinquished his ownership of various brothels?" Naruto asked

"I'm afraid not, my prince. If I may speak plainly."

"Go ahead." Naruto said

"King Robert doesn't really care about the realm beyond hunting, drinking, and fucking. If Baelish can give him a whore he finds to his liking, Baelish will continue to operate as he always has." the steward said

"I see." Naruto frowned as he handed the steward a pouch

"My Prince?" the steward asked

"Youre releived for the day, anyone tries to tell you anything tell them to come see me." Naruto said walking away as the steward what hed him surprised before he opened the pouch and gasoex shen he saw that it was filled with gold dragons

Naruto walked with purpose and rolled his neck as he entered the small council chambers causing everyone to look up at him in surprise,

Baelish stood up with a fake smile, "My pri-urk!" Baelish was ruined silent when his throat was grabbed and he was slammed onto the table causing all the lords including Ned to stand up and back away

"If I recall correctly, Littlefinger back when I was a hot, I stood before you all and said that no member of the small council shall own any establishments within Westeros. Isn't that right, Varys?" Naruto asked looking to Varys as Peter struggled to pry Naruto's fingers from his neck

"Yes, my prince." Varys nodded

"So then why is it that you still own brothels in Flee Bottom?" Naruto asked glaring down at Peter

"I- ack!" Peter tried to speak but Naruto tightened his grip

"I don't want to hear it. When you leave here, you will immediately hand over all deeds, if not you'll be dead by the sunrise, do you understand?"

"Y-yes my prince." Peter said before he was tossed to the ground off the table

Naruto sat down beside Ned, "Let's get down to business shall we?" he asked with a cheerful smile

Everyone hesitantly sat down, "So why was this meeting called?" Naruto asked

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King, and your return Nephew." Renly said

"He told me as much." Naruto nodded as Baelsih sat massaging his throat as a bruise formed

"Mmm, how much?" Baelish asked his voice hoarse as Ned looked at the paper and read

"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner-up, 20,000 to the winning archer."

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Pycell asked causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow

"I'll have to borrow it."

"Borrow what?" Naruto asked causing Peter to frown, "Your talking like the crown doesn't have its own money."

"We don't, my prince. The Crown is six million in debt." Peter said causing Naruto and Ned to look startled

"How could you let this happen?!" Ned asked

"The Master of Coin finds the money. The King and the Hand spend it." Peter said

"I will not believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the Realm." Ned replied

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice, but I fear His Grace doesn't always listen." Pycell said

"Counting coppers," he calls it." Renly scoffed

"What has he spent the money on?" Naruto asked

"My prince?" Peter asked

"When I left money was coming in, as well as going out. My father from what I've heard and seen only hunts, drinks, and fucks whores. Obviously, he doesn't pay to fuck anyone, so unless the cost of wine has increased, we should not be 6 million in debt." Naruto said annoyed and if they didn't no any better theyd say his eyes flashed red for a moment, "The duties of the master of coin includes keeping account of the receipts and expenditures from the royal treasury, receiving reports from royal officials, supervising the collection of taxes and custom duties, borrowing money, managing the royal treasury and supervising the three royal mints. The master of coin oversees a large number of offices and positions in the royal bureaucracy including the four Keepers of the Keys, the King's Counter, the King's Scales, the officers in charge of mints, harbormasters, tax farmers, customs sergeants, wool factors, toll collectors, pursers and wine factors."

"I know my duties, my prince."

"The how in the fuck is the crown in debt?!" Naruto yelled causing Peter to flinch

"I-"

"Shut your mouth." Naruto hissed as he took a deep breath to calm down, "I want your books. All of them, every penny that was spent, I want to know where it went and you better pray that the numbers add up."

Peter nodded as his hands gripped his chair to keep his anger in check,

"Uncle Ned, please go and speak to father, after you've rested." Naruto said getting a nod from Ned, as Naruto stood up, and turned to leave but paused, "One more thing, the 4 of you are advisors to the crown, you serve at the Kings and the Hand's leisure. You do not have the authority to command the Kingsgaurd or the City Watch or even call meetings for that matter. If another meeting is called without the authority of the Hand or the King, you'll be fired and banished from the city. Understood?"

The 4 members all looked wide eyed, "My pri-"

CRACK!

Naruto's kunai was stabbed into the table down to the hilt an aura of death filled the room, "I said is that understood?" he asked coldly

"Y-yes my prince." The 4 lords nodded causing Naruto to removed his dagger that he spun on his finger and caught pointing it at Baelish

"Good. Baelish I expect those books before sundown, and the deeds to your brothels as well." Naruto said before he walked off with everyone watching after him, "And Pycell if I receive word of you being with a whore again, I'll have you castrated."

Pycell swallowed thickly

"The prince is back, more stronger, and strict than ever." Varys said looking after Naruto

Cersei's Room

Cersei sat with Joffrey and was tending to a scratch he received from some rocks when Naruto kicked him into the river,

"Ow!"Joffrey hissed

"Please, it's nearly healed." Cersei said

"It's ugly." Joffrey frowned as Cersei finished putting the medicine on and replaced the gauze

"A king prince should have scars. You fought off a crocodile. You're a warrior like your father."

"I'm not like him. I didn't fight off anything, cause nothing was there. That brute kicked me in my face and embarrassed me in front of father and the men."

"When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday you'll sit on the throne in Casterly Rock and the truth will be what you make it." Cersei said

"I hate him. He's been gone for years and he is just accepted back like he never left." Joffrey glared

"Yes." Cersei said

"Why?!" Joffrey asked

"Because he's your elder brother." Cersei said sternly, "He is family."

"He doesn't treat me like we're family, he looks down on me, those Starks are no better. We allow the Northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals." Joffrey said

"How would you handle them?" Cersei asked

"I'd double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the royal army." Joffrey said

"A royal army?" Cersei asked

"Why should every lord command his own men? It's primitive, no better than the hill tribes. We should have a standing army of men loyal to the Crown, trained by experienced soldiers, instead of a mob of peasants who've never held pikes in their lives." Joffrey explained

"And if the Northerners rebel?" Cersei asked

"I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the Realm as Warden of the North. Uncle Kevan, maybe."

"Wow." Naruto said causing Cersei and Joffrey to jump and see him relaxing on the bed, "You started off good and then ruined it."

"How long have you've been there?" Cersei asked

"Since little brother called me a brute." Naruto said sitting up, "Your idea for a royal army is good but what makes you think they will be loyal to you if you were king?"

"I'll be their king!"

"And Aerys Targaryen was king, yet a rebellion happened and he was killed by his own Kingsgaurd." Naruto retorted, "You wish to double taxes, and take able men from their families to fight in your wars while you sit on your throne barking orders. How does that inspire loyalty in your men if you aren't the kind of king to fight with them in the muck, to actually forge relationships and brotherhood with the men who fight, kill and die in your name?"

"I will ki-"

"If you say you'd kill your own men, then your a bigger halfwit then I thought." Naruto interrupted causing Joffrey to glare, "What if the North, Vale, The Reach all decided to rebel at the same time, do you think your men would fight and kill their own people. Friends they grew up with or their families?"

"They'd fight for me, because they'd be to afraid of me!"

Naruto laughed, "Afraid of you? You can't fight, and all your men decided to abandon you, what is there to fear?" Naruto asked chuckling

Joffrey looked to Cersei for help but she looked away so with a scream of frustration Joffrey stormed off

"Do you have to antagonize him?" Cersei asked Naruto looked to her still smiling

"Left unchecked he'd ruin everything." Naruto said as Cersei sighed and walked over to him

"He's your brother."

"I have a lot of brothers." Naruto shrugged, "Joffrey thinks cause he was lucky enough to be born in such a position that he is better than everyone. I hear he cut open Tommen's cat cause he wanted to see her babies."

Cersei frowned

"They say Areys burned small animals as a child." Naruto said giving her a look

"I'll keep him in check." Cersei said reaching over and grabbing her cup of wine but Naruto wrapped his arms around her and laid back before he turned on his side facing her

"Soon as I become king, Jaime will be booted from the Kingsgaurd and sent to Casterly Rock." Naruto said causing Cersei to look at him in surprise, "If I were to kill him, I would have to say why, and it would put Tommen, and Myrcella in danger, and I can't have that."

"Thank you." Cersei said laying her head on his chest as she forced him onto his back, "What is your relationship with Ros?"

"She's my lover, my protector, and whatever else I need her to be."

"You're to marry Sansa." Cersei reminded

"As king, I can have as many wives as I want." Naruto smiled down at Cersei, "A wife from each of the seven kingdoms would bind Westeros tightly don't you think?"

"You have a Lannister wife in mind?" Cersei asked

"I can think of one." Naruto said before he rolled atop of Cersei who looked at him, "You said you'd support me however I wanted you to, right?"

"Yes." Cersei said looking deep into Naruto's slitted blue eyes before the two kissed and Naruto began to trail down to her throat and undid the buttons on her dress to see her breast as Cersei hiked up her dress above her hips and Naruto freed his dick that he immediately slid into Cersei who went breathless as he stretched her further than Jaime or Robert ever had while going deeper then they have as well till the head of his dick was touching the entrance of her womb

Naruto kissed Cersei's face as he ripped her dress off along with his vest leaving the two naked before he felt her slowly began to move her hips and he pulled back to look her in the eyes as he began to thrust and never broke eye contact with Cersei till he gave a strong thrust of his hips that caused Cersei's eyes to roll before Naruto really began to thrust into her and chakra began to shroud Naruto and leak into Cersei who's body began to change slightly,

Cersei's stomach began to recede and a 6 pack set of abs formed as her arms grey toned showing off her biceps as her hips and ass grew larger along with her breasts going from a C to a DD,

Cersei wasnt aware of the changes as Naruto was on his knees and grabbing her hips and full on thrusting, his hips a blur as Cersei's pussy squirted her juices onto his pelvis and torso before he stopped suddenly and lifted her up so that she can catch her breath as Naruto took her tit into his mouth causing Cersei to stiffen as she wrapped her arms around his head, before she forced him back but since he was at the foot of the bed, they fell onto the floor

Unhurt Naruto reclined on his forearms and watched as Cersei planted her feet and began to bounce atop of him as she used his shoulder for added leverage and reached back to fondle his balls, the two went on well into the night, joined by Ros who returned with Baelish' books and the deeds to his brothels

Next Day

Naruto walked down the hall and was passing Robert's room when Lancel ran out by Jaime and him,

"Kingslayer, Naruto get in here!" Robert yelled

The two sighed and walked into the room, with Naruto nodding to Barristan as Jaime stood next to the old man, "Yeah?" Naruto asked sitting down

"Surrounded by Lannisters. Every time I close my eyes I see their blonde hair and their smug, satisfied faces. It must wound your pride, huh? Standing out there like a glorified sentry. Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your King eats and drinks and shits and fucks...So come on. We're telling war stories. Who was your first kill, not counting old men?"

"One of the outlaws in the Brotherhood." Jaime said

"I was there that day. You were only a squire, 16 years old." Barristan nodded

"You killed Simon Toyne with a counter-riposte. Best move I ever saw." Jaime smiled

"A good fighter, Toyne, but he lacked stamina." Barristan said

"Your outlaw...any last words?"

"I cut his head off, so no." Jaime shook his head

"What about Aerys Targaryen? What did the Mad King say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked. Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?"

"He said the same thing he'd been saying for hours: "Burn them all." Jaime said causing Robert to look at him unnerved

"Is it my turn?" Naruto asked

"You've killed on your journey?" Jaime asked

"Of course." Naruto said

"Alright, what poor sap did you kill?"

"Rodrick Greyjoy." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "Yeah, he captured me in my sleep and chained me beneath the deck of his ship. Apparently, his brother Maron had just died and he was going to send me head to Kingslanding."

"How'd you kill him with your hands chained?" Barristan asked

'I'll show you." Naruto said his hand out, "Let me borrow your sword."

Barristan handed Naruto his sword, "He was so mad that he came straight at me, so I, " Naruto dropped the sword and kicked the hilt sending it up into the ceiling where it stabbed itself into, "Then I kicked him away, and then, " the sword fell and Naruto balanced it on his show before he kicked it up and kicked it forward sending it rocketing across the room where it embedded itself into the wall much to the shock of the three men, "Split his head in two."

Robert laughed proudly, "That's my boy!"

Across the Narrow Sea

Khal Menma was leading his khalasar through a field, with Daenerys and Jorah fairly close to the front of the procession, "Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?"

"The Dothraki don't believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Jorah said

"From whom?" Dany asked

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice." Jorah said

A nearby rider angrily whipped a slave for not moving fast enough, gaining an unnerved look from Daenerys, "Tell them all to stop." she said

"You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?" Jonah asked

"Until I command them otherwise." Daenerys said slightly annoyed

Jorah looked impressed, "You're learning to talk like a Queen." he said

"Not a Queen. A Khaleesi." Daenerys said before she dismounted her horse and began to walk through the field off of the path to a nearby clearing as Jorah relayed her orders to the rest of the khalasar

Menma smiled when he heard Dany's command and nodded to his blood riders to stop, but his smile dropped when he saw Viserys angrily ride back through the field,

Dany paused in her walk when she heard noises coming towards her and grass snapping before Viserys stormed into the clearing on horseback wielding a sword,

"You dare?! Do you give commands to me? To me?!" Viserys said before he got off the horse and stormed over to her before grabbing her by the neck, "You do not command the Dragon! I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?"

Viserys had his sword to Dany's throat, when Menma appeared and wrapped his arm around Viserys neck, and flipped him backward causing him to land on his face and when he looked up Menma along with his blood riders and his wives were surrounding him all with swords, with Menma having Viserys' sword held above his head

"Kill him." Gannicus said

Menma smirked down at Viserys, "Jorah! Kill these Dothraki dogs!" Viserys yelled

Everyone looked to Jorah daring him to move as the blood riders smirked at him ready and waiting for him,

Dany touched Menma's back causing him to look at her, "I don't want my brother harmed." Dany said strongly as Menma looked deep into her eyes

"She's grown bold." Theokoles said in Dothraki

"Will you spare him?" Max asked in Dothraki

"For now. Overcoming him is her final test." Menma replied before he nodded and raised the sword causing Viserys to gasp in fear before Menma tossed the sword into the head of his horse

Menma looked to Dany, and Jorah, "He walks from now on. Next time he acts like this, he's dead. And if you get in the way Mormont, your dead too." Menma said in Dothraki to Jorah who translated before he kicked Viserys in the face, splitting his lip in 2, "He shall be no better than the slaves."

Menma and company walked away, leaving Viserys alone

Later

The khalasar had set up camp, while the children played, women sat with men talking and laughing as Menma laid within his tent asleep with Doreah who he took when he saw Viserys heading for her

Irri was braiding Dany's hair while her sister wives taught her how to better speak Dothraki, "At Jakar."

"Atjahakar." Naevia said

"Ath Ja Haker." Daenerys mispronounced

"Atjahakar." Max said

"Atjahakar?" Daenerys said

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri nodded before she placed a hand on Dany's breast

Daenerys giggled uncomfortably, "Oh. What are you doing?"

"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi?" Irri asked causing Dany to look surprised as her sister wives looked to one another, "You change, Khaleesi." Irri said

Dany put a hand on her stomach, as Irri placed on atop of hers, "It's a blessing from the Great Stallion." Irri said as Dany looked slightly overwhelmed as Irri resumed braiding her hair

With Menma

Menma was sitting in the field looking at the moon, as he sharpened his blade, when his wives approached, "She's pregnant." Diona said causing Menma to look up at them

"What?"

"Daenerys, she's pregnant." Max said causing Menma to look down in surprise

"What do you want to do?" Mira asked

"A baby will put your plans on hold, but you always wanted to be a father." Naevia said hoping he didn't want the pregnancy ended

"Let her keep the baby. We'll love it all the same." Menma said getting a nod from his wives before he noted their frowns, "Doesn't matter if her child is born first, every child I have will have to earn the right to be my heir. If you guys still want to hold off on being mothers, it's your decision."

The girls nodded with small smiles before they sat beside Menma

Hours Later

Menma and his wives laid naked asleep with Menma looking at the ceiling before he closed his eyes

Mindscape

Menma opened his eyes to find himself in a field, "Supposed something big must have happened for you to call a meeting." Naruto said behind Menma

Menma sighed, "You could say that. Daenerys is pregnant." he said turning to Naruto who looked surprised

"What happened to no children till the end of the game? That was your rule." Naruto asked

"I know. I got carried away." Menma sighed

"We'll put a hold on the game then." Naruto said

"No." Menma shook his head, causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow

"Unless those dragons are born into the world soon, you're just a peak human ability having ass motherfucka and going to bring a Targaryen Dothraki child into this world. Surrounded by snakes looking for even an inkling of weakness to take you out."

"I'll figure something out." Menma said causing Naruto to sigh before he placed a hand on Menma's shoulder

"Congratulations." Naruto smiled

"Thank you. Just know this baby changes nothing. After Daenerys is presented to the hag, the groundwork for my campaign begins." Menma said

"Yeah, well I have to get the fat ass off the throne before I can truly begin." Naruto replied

"Your fault you should've just replaced yourself with Robert." Menma smirked before he vanished as the connection ended

Real World

Menma opened his eyes, "It's a boy." Dany said

"How do you know?" Menma asked

"I know," Dany said causing the two to share a smile and a romantic kiss

Kingslanding

Naruto was laying on Cersei's bed as his hand gripped her hair while she sucked his dick, as another hand was wrapped around Ros a finger in her pussy and his thumb in her ass, while she licked and sucked on his neck as he read through Baelish books

**Finished **

**I may di an Immortal Prince version for Spartacus but I'm having trouble figuring out where to put him, as a Gladiator or a Nobel who partakes in the Gladiator fights for his own amusement **


	4. Chapter 4

Menma smirked as he saw the twin horse statues, "The worm dies before we leave." he announced to his bloodriders,

"How will you kill him without drawing blood within the city?" Spartacus asked

"You'll just have to wait and see." Menma smirked getting excited chuckles from his men before they road off toward the city

An exhausted Viserys unaware of the fate that awaits him paused at the entrance of the holy Dothraki city when Jorah, and Daenerys, "Vaes Dothrak - the city of the horselords." Jorah said

"A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs. Best these savages can do?" Viserys asked derisively

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." Dany said with a frown

"I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Menma is marching the wrong way with my army." Viserys said before he stormed off as Dany shook her head before the khalasar followed her into the city

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Dany asked Jorah

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink." Jorah said

"But if they did?" Dany asked

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."

"And you know these men?" Dany asked

"Some, before I left rumor was that his firstborn son had taken control of the advisors."

"Naruto Baratheon?" Dany asked getting a nod from Jorah

"I hear he and Khal Menma had met and fought to a draw just a year ago." Jorah said causing Dany to look at him in surprise

"I thought Menma has never lost a fight?"

"I know not of the reason they battled, but I assume it was for Menma to be the prince sworn shield." Torah incorrectly guessed, "They fought till they collapsed, smiling. Prince Naruto won the respect of the Khal and was allowed to leave with his life. I doubt your brother would survive in his conquest for the Iron Throne."

Red Keep

In the throne room Sansa and Septa Mordane were walking through, towards the Iron Throne, "Someday your husband will sit there and you will sit by his side. And one day, before too long, you will present your son to the court. All the lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince." Mordane said

"What if I have a girl?" Sansa asked

"Gods be good, you'll have boys and girls, and plenty of them." Mordane said

"What if I only have girls?" Sansa frowned

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Jeyne Poole's mother had five children, all of them girls." Sansa replied

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely." Mordane said

"But what if?"

"If you only had girls, I suppose the throne would pass to Prince Joffrey."

"And everyone would hate me." Sansa sighed

"Don't worry about it." Ros said behind the two causing them to jump

"Hello Ros, is Naruto with you?" Sansa asked

"No, he's taking care of some matters. Time for training." Ros said getting a nod from Sansa

"Training, with knives is no activity for a lady." Mordane frowned

"Prince Naruto is the one who wanted her to train to protect herself and their future children. Of you don't like it, you can go and bring it up to him." Ros said causing the Septa to gulp and remain silent, "Come along, Sansa."

Sansa looked to Mordane and followed Ros

With Naruto

In the council room of the castle, Ned and Naruto were with the other lords as a captain of the City Watch came to them to express the need for more help,

"It's the Hands tournament that's causing all this trouble my lord." The captain said as Ned rubbed his head in annoyance

"The Kings tournament. I assure you the hand wants no part of it." Ned said

"Call it what you will Lord Stark sir, but the city is packed with people with more flooding in everyday. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race down the streets of sisters." The Captain said

"Have u found the suspects of the stabbings, fire, and riot?" Naruto asked

"Yes my prince. They are in the-

"Don't care, as you know anyone guilty of violent offenses is to be castrated and handed over to the wall, no exceptions."

"If you can't keep the Kings peace, perhaps the city watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly said as he was master of law

"I need more men." The captain said

"You'll get 50, Lannister and Baratheon men." Naruto said

"I can buy the help of some men, my prince." Lord Baelish offered

"Until I finished sorting out the books you are releived of your duties." Naruto said causing Baelish to look shocked and outraged

"Thank you, my prince. They will be put to good use." The captain said as he bowed and then left

"The sooner this is over, the better." Ned sighed

"The realm prospers from such events, my lord. They give the greater a chance at glory and the lowly a respite from their woes." Varys said

"Now… if there's nothing else my lords." Ned said as he got up and they left with Baelish trying to catch Naruto

"My prince, I fear we have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Do you?" Naruto asked with a small smirk

"Yes, you see the truth of the matter is I had no intention of disobeying your command but King Robert allowed my ownership of the brothels to con-"

"If my father allowed for you to continue ownership why didn't this come up when I confronted you?"

"You had my throat in your hands." Baelish said getting a nod from Naruto

"True, but the law still stands. The truth of the matter Littlefinger is that I don't trust you. I've been busy killing off your little spies within the Red Keep, and soon as I decipher your little code in how you operated the crowns money and your theft, I'm going to kill you." Naruto said seriously before he left

Days passed and the tournament began, Naruto sat with Tommen and Myrcella bored as Sansa and Arya were in the stands for the joust. They were excited for the joust to begin and Arya couldn't wait. Naruto smiled at Sansa before he laid his head back and began to doze off

King Robert then stood up, "We've been sitting here for day! Start the damn joust before I piss myself." Robert yelled, drunk from wine as Cersei frowned in disgust

Cersei seeing Naruto had fallen asleep walked over and shook him away, "Come along you need rest." Naruto sighed and stood up before he left with Cersei laying his head on her shoulder

The jousters then made their way to the field, one was a very tall man wearing black armor and he stood out because he was the largest

"Who is that?" Sansa asked Ros who frowned at the man

"Ser Gregor Clegane, they call him the Mountain. The hounds older brother." Ros said

"And his opponent?" Sansa asked

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire, look how far he's come." Ros said as both jousters nodded to the king

"Yes, yes enough of the bloody pomp, have at it!" Robert told them

The two riders went to their respective corners for the joust. When they got to their ends, squires came up and handed them their shields and jousting lances. A horn was blown as the two raced at one another with their spears out. The first ride, the Mountain smacked Ser Hugh but no damage was done. Everyone watched with awe as the two riders quickly reset and charged at each other again. This time, the Mountain thrusts his lance forward and it hit Ser Hugh right in the neck. Sansa screamed as everyone was shocked to see what happened. Ser Hugh fell off his horse and everyone saw a giant wooden splinter in this throat. He was gasping, trying to breath but his wound was too substantial and coughed up blood before ultimately dying

Two squires came up and dragged his body away as Ros shook her head. "Idiot."

Ros was soothing Sansa and Arya who just witnessed a murder as Littlefinger whispered into her ear. "Not what you were expecting. Has anyone ever told you of the story of the mountain and the hound?"

"No." Ros said

"A lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, 6 years old maybe, Gregor a few years older, already a big lad getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening, Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire, Gregor's toy. A wooden knight, Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ros asked

"I hear you like to learn abouto Kings Landing knight's, lords, and the like. But don't tell anyone of the story. For if the Hound knew, I fear there would not be enough knights in Kings Landing to protect you." Peter said before he left eager to get Ros under his thumb

Vaes Dothrak

Daenerys was smiling as she finished training in swordplay with her sister wives, and the wives of her husbands bloodriders, she was happy as she finally had friends to call her own, as she sat down and waited for supper she placed a hand to her belly before she looked up when she heard screaming

Viserys was dragging Doreah by her hair to his sisters tent and when he entered the tent he threw her in front of Daenerys, "You send this whore to give me commands?! I should have sent you back her head!"

"Forgive me, Khaleesi." Doreah sobbed

"Hush now, it's alright. Take her and leave us." Daenerys told Irri who grabbed the girl and quickly left, "Why did you hit her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me!" Viserys said in anger

"I wasn't commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." Daenerys said

"What's this?" Viserys asked, holding the clothes on a table

"It's a gift, I had it made for you." Daenerys said

"Dothraki rags, you're going to dress me now. This stinks of manure! All of it!" Viserys yelled in frustration as he threw the clothes and a golden necklace at her

"Stop, Stop it!" Daenerys demanded

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you. Next you'll want to braid my hair." Viserys glared

"You've no right to a braid, you've won no victories yet." Daenerys glared back

"You do not talk back to me!" Viserys said as he slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the ground. He got on top of her to hit her again, "You are a horse lords slut, and now you've awoken the Dragon!"

Daenerys then grabbed the necklace he threw at her, which was on the ground and hit him in the face with it, as he fell to his side in pain and she got up, "I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am a wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands." Daenerys threatened her shocked brother before she left

Night had come and Viserys hadn't been seen since the incident. Daenerys was with Mormont in her tent discussing what happened, hours ago, "I hit him, I hit the Dragon."

"Your brother Rhegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less then the shadow of a snake." Mormont said

"He is still the true king." Daenerys said

"Truth now. Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Mormont asked

"No. But the common people are awaiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing Dragon banners and awaiting for his return." Daenerys said

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high lords play." Mormont said

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked

"Home."

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the 7 kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. They'll never take us home." Daenerys said

Hours Later

Naruto and Cersei rejoined the tournament both looking refreshed as they sat down, while Ned joined as well sitting beside Sansa after he dissuaded Robert from riding, part because he was the king and no one would dare hurt him and the other because he was too fat for his armor.

The crowd cheered as The Mountain rode down the jousting court to the center stage to bow to the King. Ned looked around and noticed Arya missing. "Where is Arya?"

"At her lessons." Sansa said then saw the next joust rider, "The knight of the flowers." She smiled as they saw Loras Tyrell, one of the most skilled knights in the land ride up to them

He rode up to Ned and handed a rose to Sansa. "Thank you, Ser Loras." She said as Loras nodded to her then looked up at Renly who nodded him to get into position. Loras then rode up to the King and bowed but the Mountain's horse began to act erratically. The horse was neighing and moving rather erratically as Loras smiled while the Mountain got control over his horse and rode to his corner.

Both knights grabbed their shields and lances as they readied to joust, "Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa said as she grabbed her father's arm. "I can't watch."

"100 gold dragons on the mountain." Baelish said to Renly

"I'll take that bet." Renly replied

"Now what will I buy with a hundred gold Dragons. A dozen barrels of Dornish wine, or a girl from the pleasure house of Lys." Baelish said.

"You can even buy a friend." Renly said.

"He's going to die." Sansa said to her father, not wanting to see another murder

"Ser Loras rides well." Ned said

The horn sounded as the two riders rode toward one another. The Mountain's horse was still acting strange and this gave Ser Loras the advantage and he was able to spear and knock the Mountain off his horse

"Such a same, Little finger. Would have been so nice for you to have a friend." Renly told him.

"And tell me Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Lord Baelish asked, as he pointed to Ser Loras.

The crowd cheered as Ser Loras rode to the King to soak in the adulation. Naruto noticed his demeanor before when he bowed to the King, "Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty really." Naruto said as Myrcella, Cersei, Robert, and Tommen looked at him

"Ser Loras would never do that. There's no honor in tricks." Myrcella said

"No honor but quite a bit of gold." Naruto said

The Mountain got back onto his feet and yanked off his helmet in anger. "SWORD!" He yelled as Ser Loras rode to the King, waving. A squire ran to the Mountain and handed him his sword, which he used to semi-decapitate and kill his horse to the crowds shock, and horror,

Gregor then stormed toward Loras but Naruto got in his path, and looked at him coldly, "Try it. I dare you."

Ser Gregor looked at Naruto enraged before he tossed down his sword and stormed off,

Later

Naruto stood in his room, shirtless as he strapped his kunai to his waist, "Are you seriously going to enter?" Ros asked behind him in a vest, and combat pants with 2 tanto's strapped to her back and her daggers sheathed at the small of her back and on her thighs

"Of course, I need some entertainment" Naruto said

"Then let me give it to you." Ros said causing Naruto to look at her, "Let me show the people who think I'm just some whore that I deserve to stand by you and they would be fools to try anything."

"I thought only my opinion mattered?" Naruto asked smirkinh

"It does, but I won't allow anyone to look down on you for your decision to be with me." Ros said

Naruto nodded, "Fine. You win, and show everyone why they would be fools to underestimate you just because your a woman." he said getting a smile from Ros before they shared a kiss

Later

Naruto smirked as he watched Ros as the men leered at her but she ignored them all, "Naruto, are you sure your girl should be out there?" Robert asked

"She'll be fine. I'd wager that shed win the entire thing." Naruto smirked

"Care to make a wager, my prince?" Baelish asked

"3 million Gold dragons." Naruto said causing everyone to pause and look at him before the Nobles eagerly bet against him, as the crown prince was obviously drunk to put that type of money on a woman to fight like that

Instructions were explained to everyone and the melee was broken down into parts. There will be an elimination round in the start. The arena was designed for a large and crowded battle, so all three hundred will be inside the arena, fighting until only eight people were still standing. Then those eight will draw for the fighting orders, and from there it would one on one matches between them until there was only one man left. That one man will be the winner and will receive twenty thousand gold dragons.

The crowd of three hundred was separated into four groups and place behind four gates that led into the battle arena. The arena itself was several times as large as the jousting field, and even with five hundred men there would be free space for a number of battles. The ground of the arena was plain dirt mixed with sand, and there was a ten foot tall wall surrounding the whole area. The people in the common viewing area would have a hard time watching the fights, but the high-borns on the pavilion will be able to watch perfectly.

"Can you even swing those swords?" asked a gruff voice belonging to a large man with a battle-axe in his hand. His beard was down to his chest and his face looked red from wine; clearly one of the slower of combatants. "I can't believe you actually thought you should join this battle!" the man laughed along with a few others. "Drop out now and I'll give you a sword you can really handle."

Ros raised an eyebrow, "I'd rather die." she said

"You will." the man nodded smirking, "Then me and my friends will fuck your corpse.""

Ros ignored the man and waited for the gates to open, which didn't take too long. After another minute or two, the gate shuddered and the slightest bit of light shined through the crack it made. Soon the gate was being pulled high into the air and the men flooded through the door. The arena was almost immediately packed with battles and some people on the pavilion were on their feet trying to get a better look at the battle

Already Ros could hear cries of pain and anguish and the sound of blood splashing against the walls. Killings were usually frowned upon, but certainly common in the melee, and Ros was sure that many wanted to kill her, especially the big man with the axe

"You're dead whore!" cried the same man wielding his axe, lifting it over his head as he charged over at Ros, planning to take her head from her body

Ros ducked low and wrapped her leg around the man's and slammed her knee into his armored torso causing it to dent as he fell before Ros turned and slammed her other knee into his face causing his head to explode

Ros turned again and grabbed her tanto and bisected the man's friend, before she flipped over a swing of a war hammer and turned to its wielder and cut his throat before she sheathed her blade and took the hammer and spun out of the way of a spear that stabbed into another fighter before she slammed the warhammer into the spear wielder's back impaling him on the first sending him sliding into the man he stabbed before Ros hit the but of the spear sending it flying out of the two men into another 3 men before it stabbed itself into the wall

Ros grunted as a sword scratched the back of her armored vest, quickly she rolled to the side from a downward slash that would've split her in two, as she came up from her roll she unsheathed her dagger and stabbed it deep into the mans throat before she spun the warhammer on her back and into his head sending it flying into an oncoming man as she caught her dagger that was dislodged from the mans throat when she knocked his head off

Ros discarded the warhammer and raced forward before she slid beneath two sword slashes and stabbed her daggers into the two men ribs before she used her momentum to flip into the air as she brutally ripped her daggers free causing a chuck of skin, muscle and bone to go flying before kicked off the divider and into another man and stabbed him in the throat

Naruto was smirking as he watched Ros battle while the nobles all were shocked as no one expected this from a woman, Cersei was shocked and proud, while Arya was in complete awe of Ros

The men tried to surround Ros finding it embarrassing for a woman to have survived this long, as Ros smirked at them

"Well come on then." Ros smirked unsheathing her blades,

A man yelled as he charged with his sword held high but Ros' tanto found his forehead before Ros spun into him snatching her blade and cutting the arm off of another man causing him to scream in pain as Ros ducked and dodged 2 attacks and stabbed the 2 men in their foot before she jumped and kicked the two in the head sending them kneeling forward as Ros fell onto her back before she kicked up to her feet and moved one man on the path of a stab for her heart before she removed her sword and stabbed the man that attempted to kill her in the face before she grabbed her second blade from the mans foot and decapitated him

Ros looked around and noted she was all that remained,

Everyone was shocked except for Naruto who was smirking as the common peaople began to cheer for Ros, along with Arya

Septa Mordane was disgusted with Ros, as that wasn't how a lady should act and as she saw Sansa clapping as well for her friend and teacher she got a sinking feeling that maybe she shouldn't marry the prince after all if that is what he will turn her into

Next Day

Naruto and Ros returned from their trip to the orphanage when they saw Arya dirty and trying to enter the Red Keep, "Off with you. No begging." a guard said

"I'm not a beggar. I live here." Arya replied

"D'you want a smack on your ear to help you with your hearing?" Gaurd1 asked

"I want to see my father." Arya said

"I want to fuck the Queen, for all the good it does me." guard2 said smugly causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

"You want your father, boy? He's lying on the floor of some tavern, getting pissed on by his friends." Gaurd1 smirked

"Arya." Naruto said causing the 3 to look at him and Ros as they walked closer,

"Naruto." Arya smiled

"My prince we were-"

"I heard, everything." Naruto glared causing the two to gulp, "Let's go."

Arya walked with Naruto as Ros behind themquickly slit the guards throat and followed Naruto and Arya

"So how goes water dancing?' Naruto asked

"Great, my instructor is a great swordsman."

"Well I can't wait to see you with a blade, maybe when you get older I'll induct you into my personal guard." Naruto smirked

"Really?" Arya asked excitedly

"Sure. Your going to be family, and I look out for family. Except for Joffrey, he's a royal prick that one." Naruto said causing Arya to giggle

"Will you come to my lesson later?" Arya asked Ros

"I would love to but I'm afriad I cannot, Naruto and I will be leaving soon as we have to go and get a few things and we won't return for a few days." Ros said causing Arya to frown, "But when we return I expect you to show me everyhing youve learned, hm?"

Arya nodded before she was sent along to her father

"Let's get everything ready." Naruto said to Ros who nodded and they went off to pack

Later

Ned walked out shocked by news that he received before he paused and saw Naruto and Ros getting their horses ready, "My prince, are you leaving?" Ned asked

"Yeah, headed to Harrenhal, some of my men and our belongings are still there." Naruto said to Ned who nodded a bit relieved that Naruto was going after his wife who had taken Tyrion

"My prince, Lord Stark, your presence has been requested in the small council chamber. A meeting has been called." The royal steward said

"I need to see the King first—alone." Ned frowned causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"The King is at the Small Council meeting, my Lord. He has summoned you both." The steward said

"Is it about my wife?" Ned asked

"No, my Lord. I believe it concerns Daenerys Targaryen." the steward said causing the two to look at each other

Small Council

All the members were present, including Robert, "The whore is pregnant." he said causing Naruto to frown

"You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned replied

"I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both. And that fool, Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead." Robert demanded

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this." Ned said

"Honor?! I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms! Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear! Fear and blood!" Robert yelled

"Then we're no better than the Mad King!" Ned yelled in return

"Careful, Ned. Careful now." Robert glared

"You want to assassinate a girl because the Spider heard a rumor?" Naruto asked

"No rumor, my prince. The princess is with child." Verys said

"Based on whose information?" Ned asked

"Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens." Varys said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?" Ned asked

"Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor. Small difference, I know, to an honorable man." Littlefinger said

"He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned asked

"And if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army...what then?" Robert asked

"There is already a Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, "Khal Menma is the son of Princess Shaena, Rheagars elder sister."

"How do you know this?" Robert asked

"During my travels I heard of the man who became Khal on his one and two nameday, I tried to get him to become my sword shield and we fought each other to a draw, and became friends." Naruto said

"Menma has no desire to cross the sea, he may be a Targaryen but he was raised as nothing but a Dothraki. He follows its customs and doesn't care for Westeros at all. Viserys may want to come back but if you leave it up to Menma, the Mad Kings last son will be dead before long."

"Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing til our enemies are on our shores?!" Robert yelled

"I understand your misgivings, my Lord Hand. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." Varys said

"I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" Pycelle asked

"We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly said

"When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat. Be done with it." Littlefinger replied

"You try anything it will make Menma want to cross. You'll be the instigator of a war with a man who doesn't want anything to do with Westeros." Naruto said

"I followed you into war twice, without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." Ned said

"She dies." Robert growled causing Naruto to shake his head and walk away

"I will have no part in it." Ned said

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command or I'll find me a Hand who will." Robert replied

Ned removed the Hand of the King badge and tossed it onto the table, still looking at Robert with a look of disappointment, "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man. My sister thought you a better man."

Robert looked enraged

With Naruto

Naruto sighed before he climbed onto his horse, "Everything okay?"

"The fat oaf is going to start a war with Menma. Let's go." Naruto said before the two road away out of the Red Keep and of Kings Landing

**Finished **


	5. Chapter 5

Week Later

Naruto and Ros road toward to Harrenhall as fast as they could, nearly killing their horses, but they made it and currently were waiting for their friends, who had been in Valyria making weapons with the abundance of Valyrian steel that was on the island,

The duo smiled as they saw 8 horses each dragging a large carriage behind it, walking forward Naruto and Ros greeted their friends

Achilles Lannister, son of Kevin Lannister, grabbed Naruto's forearm as they hugged

"Been to long cousin." Achilles said

"You didn't miss me to much, did you?" Naruto smirked

"I dreaded the day we'd reunite." Achilles said seriously before he and Naruto laughed as Achilles turned to Ros, "Ros!"

Briseis Lannister, smiled amd hugged Naruto who picked her up and sphn her around before kissing her cheek, "You've stayed out of trouble, right?" she asked Naruto who clapped his hands in prayer

"I've been a saint, in your absence." Naruto smiled brightly causing Briseies to scoff

Alexander Rivers, bastard son of Brynden Tully, dismounted and hugged his sworn brother, laughing as they chatted merrily before Cleopatra Dayne hugged and kissed Naruto's cheek,

"I've heard disturbing things on the road, concerning the Riverlands and the Tully's." Alexander said

"Aye, your cousin kidnapped my uncle, and my grandfather retaliated by sending the brute. Do you wish to go defend your family?" Naruto asked

"They made it perfectly clear that I was no kin to them. Far as I'm concerned, the only family I have is standing right here." Alexander said getting a nod from Naruto and Ros

Jon Wick a former faceless man greeted Naruto along with his wife Helen Lannister greeted Naruto with their pet Nemean Lion that jumped Naruto and licked his face causing the prince to laugh and pet the beast

"Gods you've gotten big." Naruto smiled

"He's missed you." Jon said

"Aye. " Naruto smiled before Karna Estermont wrapped his arm around Naruto's head with a boisterous laugh as he tried to ground his knuckles into Naruto's head but Naruto slipped from his grip and picked him up by his leg and slammed him on his back

Karna laughed as he coughed, "Missed you too, cousin." Karna said before Naruto helped him stand and the two hugged before Naruto greeted Atalanta with a hug and kiss

"Okay, so you all have heard I'm sure that Jaime Lannister attacked Ned Stark in the streets of Kings Landing." Naruto said getting nods, "War is coming, its only a matter of time. We need to get to Kings Landing before something else happens. I smell death in the air."

"It'll take time to get all of this to Kings Landing." Jon said with a frown

"I'll handle that." Naruto walked over to the carriages and placed a hand on each one leaving a seal behind before they all vanished in a puff of smoke as his bracers glowed with the same seal, "Fuinjutsu, how I love thee."

"Do any of you need rest?" Naruto asked

"We all are well rested.' Achilles said

"Well lets get to it." Naruto nodded before everyone got onto the horses and road for Kings Landing with the Nemean Lion following faithfully

Vaes Dothrak

Menma was sitting outside looking out into the sky, as his wives joined him along with his bloodriders, "Jorah has betrayed me." Menma said causing everyone to look surprised

"How?" Spartacus asked

"According to Naruto, Jorah has been reporting to the fat king on Daenerys activities. They know she's pregnant and are planning to kill her and the baby." Menma said

"You trust Naruto?" Gannicus asked

"My name may be Menma but biologically I am still a Naruto Uzumaki, just as he is. My child will be just as much his child, and it is mine. I brought you guys to this world with me because I know I can trust you to watch my back. Jorah will die with Viserys, no matter what."

Everyone nodded, "Mago has begun to act out." Spartacus reported, "He thinks your showering Daenerys with to much attention, and have lost your edge."

"Any the others? Do they believe I've lost my edge?" Menma asked

"No one has paid any mind to his rants, but it's only a matter of time before he makes a move, to kill you and become Khal." Gannicus said

Menma nodded as he looked up to the moon, "It's almost time." he said getting nods from everyone

Meanwhile

Daenerys was in her tent examining one of her dragon eggs, before she looked over at a nearby brazier and seemingly gained an idea. Standing she walked the egg over to the brazier and gently sat it onto the burning coals, sitting back and watching expectedly as Irri walked in

"Khaleesi?" Irri asked

Daenerys seeing no changes in the egg picked it up, causing Irri's eyes to widen

"Oh, Khaleesi!" Irri yelled rushing over before she tried to take the egg herself, but the heat caused her to drop it. She looked at Dany's hands; they are, miraculously, unharmed, causing Irri to look at her in shock as Dany checked her hands to see that they were burnt, "You're hurt."

Later

Inside a large communal tent. Dany was in the center, surrounded by members of the khalasar, and was eating a raw horse heart. She was clearly having trouble with eating it, but continued nonetheless. The khalasar we're chanting over and over again 'Rakh! Rakh! Rakh Haj!' Menma, and her sister wives were watching with anticipation, and beside them, a crone of the dosh khaleen is presiding over the ceremony, fortelling the omens for Daenerys unborn child

Near the back, Viserys and Jorah were observing the ceremony, "She has to eat the whole heart? I hope that wasn't my horse..." Viserys joked

"She's doing well." Jorah smiled

"She'll never keep it down." Viserys smirked

The khalasar's chants we're growing louder, as was the crones. Dany was nearly finished eating the horse heart as she and Menma stared intently at each other; making it clear she was determined to finish eating the heart. Menma and his wives gave her an encouraging smile

The chanting now at its loudest, as Dany ate the last bit of horse heart. She looked as though she was about to vomit. Suddenly, she collapsed and gagged. The chanting stops suddenly. Menma looked on in anticipation, as does the rest of the khalasar. Dany made several noises indicating she is about to throw up, but slowly got to her feet and gulped down the last bit of the heart. Menma smiled, looking proud

"A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!" Daenerys said in dothraki

Menma smiled admirably as the entire room began chanting "Rhaego! Rhaego!"

"They love her..." Viserys noted with a frown as the chanting grew louder

Dany looked overwhelmed, as her brother looked insulted. Menma walks over to Dany and hugged her at her thighs and hoisted her up, carrying her around the room,

"She truly is a queen today." Jorah smiled proudly before he looked to his right and noticed that Viserys was gone

The Beggar King was now in Dany's tent, ready to leave but not before he took her dragon eggs, suddenly, someone else entered the tent, and he turned around and started to draw his sword, but stopped when he realized it was Jorah

"Don't let them see you carrying a sword in Vaes Dothrak. You know the law." Jorah warned

"It's not my law." Viserys said sheathing his sword

"They don't belong to you." Jorah said as Viserys put the last egg in his sack

"Whatever is hers is also mine." Viserys replied

"Once, perhaps." Jorah said

"If I sell one egg, I'll have enough to buy a ship. Two eggs a ship and an army." Viserys said turning to Jorah

"And you have all three." Jorah noted

"I need a large army." Viserys snarked as he glared at Jorah, "I'm the last hope of a dynasty, Mormont. The greatest dynasty this world has ever seen, on my shoulders since I was five years old, and no one has ever given me what they gave to her in that tent. Never. Not a piece of it. How can I carry what I need to carry without it? Hmm? Who can rule without wealth, or fear, or love?"

Jorah remained impassive, as Viserys walked towards him, "Oh, you stand there, all nobility and honor. You don't think I see you looking at my little sister, hmm? Don't think I know what you want? I don't care. You can have her. She can be queen of the savages and dine on the finest bloody horse parts, and you can dine on whichever parts of her you like. But let me go."

Viserys tried to leave, but Jorah moved into his way, "You can go. You can't have the eggs." Jorah said causing Viserys to grit his teeth

"You swore an oath to me! Does loyalty mean nothing to you?" Viserys hissed

"It means everything to me." Jorah said calmly

"And yet here you stand!" Viserys noted

"And yet here I stand." Jorah nodded

Viserys and Jorah stared each other down for a long while, until finally Viserys, realizing that he won't get past Jorah, tossed the bag containing the dragon eggs on the ground, and Jorah moved aside, allowing him to leave

Later

A celebration was taking place celebrating the forthcoming birth of Menma's and Daenery's child. A pig roasted over a center fire as there are drums being played and people dancing everywhere. The khalasar members are all carrying on and enjoying themselves. Menma, Daenerys, and his wives were seated in a place of honor; with them are Irri, Doreah, and the wives of Menma's bloodriders, who sat with them. A pair of Dothraki women are dancing in front of Menma and Gannicus, and Daenerys, her handmaidens and her sister wives all laughed together. Suddenly, Viserys stumbled in; drunk

"Daenerys!" Viserys yelled

Daenerys, and everyone looked up, "Where's my sister?" Viserys asked

"Stop him." Daenerys ordered Jorah who was sitting away and quickly he got up and headed for Viserys

"Where is she?" Viserys asked stumbling around talking to various other members of the khalasar, a deranged-looking smile on his face, "Hmm? Where is she? I'm here for the feast. The whore's feast?"

"Come." Jorah said grabbing Viserys arm, but he was pushed away

"Get your hands off me! No one touches the Dragon!" Viserys hissed loudly

"Khal Rhae Mar! Me Ifa!" Theokeles said causing the blood riders to laugh along with Menma

Viserys turned around and saw Menma, "Khal Menma! I'm here for the feast." he said

"Nevaki vekha ha maan." Menma said as he pointed to the other side of the hut, where the old women and children are located

"Khal Menma says there is a place for you. Back there." Jorah translated

Viserys turned to Menma, looking insulted, and shook his head, "That is no place for a king."

"Trye, but your no king." Menma smirked before Viserysr abruptly drew his sword, Jorah moved to stop him, but he turned around and pointed the sword at him, as everyone stopped and the women began to hiss at Viserys

"Keep away from me!"

Daenerys stood up, "Viserys, please!" she said

Viserys noticed Daenerys for the first time with a rather malicious grin on his face, "There she is..." he said as he turned his sword on her

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all!" Jorah said as Viserys stalked toward Dany

"They can't kill us!" Viserys laughed as he turned around weilding his sword, "They can't shed blood in their sacred city."

Gannicus and the others tried to get up but Menma looked at them, "He's mine, get Mormont." he whispered

Doreah moved in to try and protect Dany, but she pushed her away, as Viserys with an insane smile on his face, finished his statement, "But I can."

Viserys put the point of his sword against Daenerys stomach, while he glanced at Menma, who watched him, "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you. But he never paid for you. Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him."

"Okay." Menma said causing Viserys to look at him, "You shall have a golden crown, that men shall tremble to behold."

Viserys calmed down and laughed nervously, "That was all I wanted. W-what was promised." he said backing away looking from Menma, to Daemerys and for the first time he noticed just how identical there eyes were and the Targaryen features pressnt in Menma's face

Menma s tood up and walked towards Daenerys, who stood as well, as he placed a hand protectively on her stomach.

"Your a Targaryen?" Viserys asked

"Yes, my mother was Shaena Targaryen." Menma saidnlooking into the eyes of Daenerys as Viserys looked at him in shock, "You can die knowing your nephew is the one who killed you."

Viserys gained a surprise expression as Menma turned to him and he tried to raise his sword but Menma grabbed it and snapped it in two before he grabbed Viserys but his collar and lifted him into the air

"No! You cannot touch me! I am the Dragon! I am the Dragon! I want my crown!" Viserys yelled as he struggled to free himself as Menma walked to the fire, "No - Dany. Dany, tell him! Make him! Dany, make him..."

Menma kicked the cooking pot away, as Viserys strugglestruggles increased, "No, you can't, just - please! DANY, PLEASE!"

Daenerys still watched emotionlessly, as Viserys was absolutely terrified, "Lets see if your truly a dragon." Menma said before he released Viserys collar grabbed his face and slammed his head into the fire

Viserys thrashed as his screams were heard throughout the tent till he went limp, and Menma rose his hand still on fire still kneeling

"Jorah Mormont." Menma said looking at his flaming hand

"Y-yes, Khal Menma?" Jorah asked nervously

"According to my trusted friend Prince Naruto, you've been spying on my wife to Robert Baratheon." Menma said causing Jorah to pale as Daenerys looked at him in shock,

"I've not Khal Menma, I've been nothing but loyal."

"So my trusted friend is a liar? What does he gain from lying about you? A man he has never met?" Menma asked looking up to Jorah

"I can give the Khaleesi information about the Seven Kingdoms."

"Mira and Diona can as well. Their cousin is King after all." Menma said standing as he waved his hand putting out the fire, and everyone saw that he wasn't burnt

Jorah looked to Mira, and Diona who smirked, "Steffon Baratheon was our uncle." Mira said smirking

Jorah looked to Menma and gasped when be saw the Khal in front of him, "You've betrayed the trust I've shown you. Reported that Daenerys was pregnant with my child, and now that fat bastard is planning on killing my wife and child." Menma glared before he took a deep breath and looked to his blood riders, "Take him outside of the city, send his head to his masters."

"No!" Jorah yelled as Spartacus grabbed his arm while Gannicus grabbed the other and as one they broke his arms, "Khaleesi, please! He's mistake-urk!"

Theokeles punched Jorah in the jaw breaking it as he was dragged out of the tent, Daenerys looked to Menma and nodded which he returned before Menma had the celebration resume after Viserys corpse was removed,

Elsewhere

Westeros, the morning son had rose and illuminated the Riverlands to show a large force bearing the banner of the House Lannister. The soldiers were preparing to march: readying their horses and weapons and in one tent above the rest, Jaime was reading to his father, what the raven that was sent from King's Landing had delivered

"Summon to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman, Gregor Clegane the Mountain. Uh…arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown. Poor Ned Stark: brave man, terrible judgment." Jaime said to his father who was sharpening a knife to skin a dead Stag

Tywin thought to himself as he removed the guts from the dead animal. "Attacking him was stupid, Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin said as Jaime just waved him off. "You going to say something clever. Go on, say something clever."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jaime said

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked

"Tyrion?" Jaime asked

"Ned Stark." Tywin said

"One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him." Jaime frowned

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked again

"It wouldn't have been clean." Jaime sighed causing his father to scoff

"Clean. You spend too much time worrying about what other people think of you." Tywin said

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me." Jaime replied

"That's what you want people to think of you." Tywin retorted

"It's the truth." Jaime sighed

"When you hear them whispering "kingslayer" behind your back, doesn't it bother you?" Tywin asked

"Of course it bothers me." Jaime frowned

"A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. I suppose I should be grateful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness. I'm giving you half of our forces: 30,000 men. You will bring them to Catelyn Stark's girlhood home, and remind her and the Starks that Lannisters pay their debts."

"I didn't realize that you placed such high value on my brothers life." Jaime said

"He's a Lannister. Might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he's one of us. And every day that he remains under their keep, the less our name demands respect." Tywin said

"So the Lion does concern himself with the opinions,"

"No, that's not an opinion it's a fact." Tywin interrupted turning turning to his son, "If another house cease one of our own and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared."

"Your mother's dead. Before long I'll be dead. And you, and Tyrion, and your sister, and all of her children. All of us dead, all of us rotting in the ground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on, not your personal glory, not your honor but family. Do you understand?" Tywin asked as Jaime nodded, "You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the Kingdom, and you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings? Served as a glorified bodyguard for two Kings: one a madman and the other a drunk. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years, or we can collaspe onto nothingg like the Targaryen's did. I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow, now." Tywin said causing Jaime to nod before he left

Later, Kings Landing

Cersei walked into the courtyard to see Ned sitting on a bench. "You're in pain." She said.

"I've had worse, my lady." Ned said as he used his cane to stand up from an injury he received from a Lannister soldier

"Perhaps it's time to go home. The South doesn't seem to agree with you." Cersei said.

"I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." Ned said as Cersei tensed up a bit.

"Do you, Lord Stark? Is that why you called me here, to pose me riddles?" She asked.

"Has he done this before?" Ned asked, referring to the bruise on her cheek.

"My brother would have killed him." Cersei said

"Your brother…or your lover?" Ned asked

"He is not my lover." Cersei hissed vehemently causing Ned to look surprised, "He is my brother, and my warden."

"He's been forcing you to lay with him?" Ned asked

"Since Robert and I's second born died." Cersei nodded, "So you love your children?"

"With all my heart." Ned said

"No more than I love mine." Cersei replied

"And they're all Jaime's." Ned said

"Except for Naruto, my precious boy." Cersei smiled before she glared at Ned, "My children with Jaime may be bastards but they are still half of me, and I will not see them harmed."

"When the King returns from his hunt, I'll tell him the truth. You must be gone by then. You and your children. I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far away as you can, with as many men as you can. Because wherever you go, Robert's wrath will follow you. I'll watch over Naruto." Ned promised

"If only it were that simple." Cersei scoffed before she left

Ned sighed and walked off and after a moment of his journey through the Red Keep he heard the sound of running, "NED!" Ned heard and turned to see Renly breathing heavily with blood over his shirt and hands

"It's Robert! We were hunting…a boar…" Renly managed to say before he ran back to Robert's room and a shocked Ned followed him

Ned entered Robert's chambers and saw him in bed with a really bad gash across his chest from the boar. Ned walked in as Joffrey walked out. Ned saw Queen Cersei, Renly, Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle, with Robert,

"It's my fault. Too much wine. Missed my thrust." Robert said as Ned walked over and moved the cover and saw the damage and the smell from the rotted flesh, "It stinks. Stinks like death, don't think I can't smell it. I paid the bastard back, Ned. I drove my knife right through his brain, ask him. When I die I want there to be a feast and it'll be the biggest the kingdoms have ever saw. I want everyone to taste the boar that got me. Now leave us, the lot of you. I need to talk to Ned."

"Robert, my sweet-" Cersei began

"Out, all of you!" Robert shouted as he coughed, Everyone then left the room, leaving just Ned and Robert,

"You damn fool." Ned said as he sat down in a chair

"Quill and paper on the table. Write down what I say." Robert told him as Ned grabbed the parchment and got some ink.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of…ugh, you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles. I hereby command Eddard of the House Stark, titles, titles…to serve as Lord Regent and protector of the realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until my son Naruto comes of age." Robert told him and Ned wrote it all down,

"Give it over." Robert said as Ned handed him the quill and Robert signed the letter, "Bring it to the council, after I'm dead. At least they'll say I did this right…this one thing. You'll rule now. You'll hate it worse than I did, but you'll do it well." Robert said as Ned looked at him, "The girl…Daenerys. You were right. Varys, Little Finger, my brother…worthless. No one to tell me no but you…only you. Let her live…stop it if it's not too late."

"I will." Ned replied as Robert chuckled

"I'm no fool, Ned. Despite what you may think." Robert said as Ned chuckled

"I never thought you were a fool…all the time." Ned replied as Robert chuckled

"War is coming…I can feel it. You need help…keep Naruto safe. That boy…he can be unpredictable." Robert said as Ned nodded

Ned left the chambers and instructed Pycelle to give Robert milk of the poppy. Ned learned that Robert's squire, Lancel Lannister had given him a lot of wine so his vision and hunting skills were impaired. Ned told them to cancel the attempt on Daenerys but it had already gone through…she might be dead, things went downhill for Ned after that,

Days Later

Naruto and his warriors arrived to see Ned Stark's head get removed on the order of Joffrey who was wearing a crown, causing him to glare enraged

**Finished **


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto glared at Joffrey, and his men as Sansa fainted and Littlefinger smirked besides Joffrey who was busy watching the Hound raise Ned's head to the sky, catching a black figure in the corner of his eye, Naruto looked over to see Arya, be pulled out of the crowd by a member of the Night's Watch, and pointed whispering to Ros

Arya, flinched as Yoren cut her hair, to mascarade her as a boy, when he was grabbed by his hair and Ros was about to slit his throat "No!" she screamed causing Ros to pause before she tossed Yoren to the ground

"What's happened, here?" Ros asked Arya as Yoren stood up, and grabbed his sword

"The royal family killed my father, and all his men." Arya glared as she aimed Needle at Ros heart

"Naruto and I had nothing to do with this, Arya." Ros said as Arya had tears fall from her eyes, "You need to get out of Kings Landing," looking to Yoren, Ros spoke "You, get her out of here."

"That was the plan, you red haired sow." Yoren said but was ignored as Ros looked to Arya and knelt down

"Get to your home, I will try to keep your sister safe. Grow strong, Naruto will try to make things right." Ros said causing Arya to look down, before Ros handed her a weird coin, "Remember what I said about the Faceless men?" Arya nodded, "You find one, give this to them, they will see you looked after."

Arya hugged her, before Ros stood up nodded to Yoren before she walked off

Red Keep

Joffrey smirked on the throne, he had waisted little time as soon as he heard that Robert was slated to die he grabbed the crown and named himself king, his mother was locked away in her room, and when Ned Stark left his office he was grabbed and immediately taken to the Sept of Baelor and killed

Joffrey was in a hurry to solidify his rule before Naruto returned, so he was currently handing out rewards and punishment.

Naruto and his men quietly entered the throne room to see a large host of people were present. Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne, and with him are, The Hound, and the members of both the Kingsguard and the Small Council absent Renly. Janos was standing in front of the Iron Throne, with Pycell reading from a scroll

"It is also the wish of His Grace that his loyal servant Janos Slynt, Commander of the City Watch be at once raised to the rank of Lord and granted the ancient seat of Harrenhal and that his sons and grandsons shall hold this honor after him, until the end of time."

Janos bows, and stepped back to the members of the City Watch that were present as they congratulated him

"What're we going to do?" Achilles asked as Ros joined them

"Let them dig themselves deeper. His next announcement will be his last." Naruto glared

"In the place of the late traitor Eddard Stark, it is the wish of his Grace that Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, be appointed Hand of the King. Lastly, in these times of treason and turmoil, it is the view of the Council that the life and safety of King Joffrey be of paramount importance." Pycell read before he rolled up the scroll

"King Joffrey is it?" Naruto asked loudly causing everyone to look at him in surprise as Joffrey looked shocked and afraid along with the members of the small council,

"B-brother." Joffrey greeted as Naruto laughed

"I must be dreaming." Naruto chuckled, as he stalked forward, "Because I know Joffrey isn't stupid enough to try and overlook the law of succession. I know he wouldn't have our fathers longest friend branded a traitor and killed on the stairs of Sept Baelor. Tossing the Seven Kings into war, again." Naruto's sneer was demonic as his slitted eyes glared at Joffrey, "And I know he isn't stupid to sit on **my **throne with a crown in front of me."

Naruto was now standing over Joffrey who was pushing himself back into the throne, "If you aren't a member of the Kingsgaurd, City Watch, Small Council, a Lannister you bests be gone by the time I look back."

Immediately the people ran away, "Brother, I can explain."

"Then explain it." Naruto growled

"Father died. Ned Stark was going around meeting with his bastards to overthrow you, so I took the crown temporarily till you returned to deal with the traitor. I was just going to maintain order until you returned to take your place as king." Joffrey whimpered

Naruto grabbed Joffrey by his collar and yanked him up to his face, "The only reason your head isn't on a pike yet, is because we share blood. This is the only time, I'll ever spare you. So try this again, I'll kill you myself." Naruto launched Joffrey away from the throne sending him sliding away, "Karna, confine him to his room, anyone tries to stop you, cut them down."

Karna nodded and forced Joffrey up as he tossed the crown aside like trash and proceeded to drag the boy away,

"Jon, kill Janos." Naruto said and immediately Jon grabbed an arrow and aimed his bow at Janos who immediately got onto his knees

"Your Grace, wait! I did nothing wrong!" Janos said as Naruto raised a hand to Jon who paused,

"Then tell me what did you don'to get rewarded with Harrenhal?" Naruto asked

"Lord Baelish told me that Ned Stark was a traitor and to be prepared for when he tried to take the throne. Stark thought we would support him but we did exactly as Lord Baelish commanded.' Jans said as Naruto was looked at Littlefinger the moment his name was brought up

"You knew Lord Stark was a traitor and went straight to the City Watch and not the crown?" Naruto asked

"They were unavailable your Grace. I went to the next best thing." Petyr said getting a nod from Naruto who began to chuckle

"You must take me for a fool." Naruto smirked

"Of course not your grace. I've always been loyal to the crown, and have not went against the wishes of any member of the royal family." Petyr said

"I kill him, I'll look like a tyrant. Can't have that, but I'll keep an eye on this one, he will slip up eventually and when he does, I'll personally kill him." Naruto thought staring at an unnevered Petyr before he looked away, "Janos your fired."

"Your Grace!"

"Word is you've accepted brides from highlords, my friend Cleopatra will be happy to hear all about it." Naruto said causing Cleopatra to smirk as she stalked forward, "Get the names, then kill him."

"Of course." Cleopatra said before Janos defiantly went for his sword but found Cleopatra's sai in his hand causing him to tell in pain before she slammed her knee into his jaw and pointed to two Lannister men to drag him away

"Lancel." Naruto called and quickly his elder cousin walked forward, and raised an eyebrow looking at him, "Since when were you a knight?"

"Joffrey knighted me, your grace."

"A false promotion then." Naruto said causing Lancel to frown, "What happened with my father?"

"King Robert was impaled by a boar after missing his thrust, your grace."

"Hm, Ser Barristan." Naruto called glaring at Lancel, as Barristan walked forward and kneeled before him,

"Your Grace."

"Tell me, how did my father miss his thrust." Naruto demanded

"King Robert, was drunk milord."

"Was the wine he took watered down?"

"Know it was Dornish wine, very strong. Lancel made sure he was thirst was well taken cared of." Barristan said

"So one could say that it was the incompetence of King Robert's squire that got the King drunk off his ass and inadvertently killed then, yes?" Naruto asked

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said getting a nod from Naruto

"Lancel Lannister you are stripped of your rank as knight, and nearby exiled from Kings Landing."

"W-wha-" Lancel shut up as Achilles grabbed the back of his neck

"Shut your mouth." Achilles hissed in his little brothers ear

"Take him away, to his chambers. Your brother will see you returned to your father." Naruto said watching as Lannister men walked forward and escorted Lancel away

"Barristan." Naruto said causing the old man to look up, "The Kingsgaurd has new duties, divide your men up to guard my mother, Myrcella, and Tommen."

"What about you, Your Grace?" Barristan asked

"My personal guard is right there." Naruto said pointing to his companions, before he looked to Varys, "Rumor has it, Stannis, and Renly are proclaiming themselves king."

"Yes, your Grace. Ned Stark sent word to Lord Stannis of how Queen Cersei was raped by the Kingslayer and how her children are bastards. Lord Stannis beleives you to be...corrupted, and not fit to sit on the Iron Throne."

"And Renly?" Naruto asked

"He believes himself to be a better King for the Realm."

"No doubt his swordchoker whispering in his ear." Naruto frowned before he looked between the 4, and snatched Pycell's scroll and ripped it apart, "Tywin Lannister isn't the Hand of the King. And effective immediately until the war is over, there will be no Small Council. Varys you will still hold title Master of Whispers, Pycell your to leave Kings Landing by sunset, or lose your head. Baelish, your to not be seen around the Red Keep unless I personally call for you, and anyone seen with you will be thought to be a spy and arrested."

Vary's was relieved while, Pycell and Baelish were outraged but before they could argue Naruto unsheathed Masamune, "Please, argue." Naruto said

The two stormed off, a few surprised by just how mobile Pycell was, as Naruto looked to Barristan, "After you've finished your task, gather Ned Stark's body, and his belongings all of them, and see them returned to Winterfell."

"Your Grace." Barristan said before Naruto sent everyone away, leaving him alone with his personal guards

"Your rooms are on the same wing as my own. Ros picked hers, go do the same." Naruto said getting nods from everyone before they began to leave, "Alex you will deliver Ned's body to his son Robb, and Achilles you will go and see our grandfather and order him to end this war."

"Do you think he will?"

"They have no choice. I can't have a war on 2 different fronts. Robb may not want to end it after learning of his father's fate, but it's for the good of the realm." Naruto said

"Yes your grace." Alexander smirked

"Hey." Naruto pointed, "They may all call me that but I won't here it from any of you. Your my family. It will always be Naruto."

Everyone nodded and left, leaving Naruto alone, as Naruto sighed into his hands and sat on the throne before he began to look around when there was a knock, "Who is it?!" he yelled

"It's me, your grace." Sansa said through the door before in a flash of speed Naruto was there and opened it to see her eyes red from tears and immediately he brought her into a hug

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said soothingly as Sansa began to sob into his chest

Day Later, Lannister War Camp

Tyrion up his fathers war camp with a sworn sword and hill tribesmen, "From here it might be best if Bronn and I continue alone." Tyrion said to the hill tribesmen

"Best for Tyrion, son of Tywin. Not best for me." Shagg said before he looked to the other tribesmen, "If the halfman betrays us, Shagga son of Dolf will cut off his manhood -"

"-and feed it to the goats, yes." Tyrion interrupted annoyed before he walked forward followed by his party, "All right, then. Time to meet my father."

They proceeded through the camp before finally making it to Tywin's tent, who was sitting at a table and is talking with his brother, Ser Kevan. As soon as Tyrion's party entered the tent, both Tywin and Kevan looked up. Tywin looked less than thrilled to see Tyrion, "Tyrion..."

"Uncle. Father." Tyrion greeted as he stood before his father. Bronn, Shagga, and two other tribesmen, Timett and Chella, joined him

"The rumors of your demise were unfounded." Tywin said dissapointed

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Tyrion said irked

Tywin glanced at Bronn and the hill tribesmen, still looking a bit irritated, "And who are these...companions of yours?"

"This is Shagga, Son of Dolf, Chieftain of the Stone Crows." Tyrion introduced

Tywin and Shagga briefly stare each other down

"Timett, Son of Timett, ruler of the Burned Men." Tyrion went on

Tywin and Timett stared each down

"This fair maid is Chella, daughter of Cheyk, leader of the Black Ears. And here we have Bronn, son of..."

'You wouldn't know him." Bronn said

Kevan closed his eyes exasperatedly, "May I present My Lord Father: Tywin, son of Tytos, of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West." Tyrion introduced before he walked forward for the wine, "Kind of you to go to war for me."

Tyrion reached for one of the glasses on the table, but Tywin snatched it away, putting it out of Tyrion's reach, "You left us no choice. The honor of the House was at stake. Your brother would never have submitted to capture so meekly..."

"We have our differences, Jaime and I. He's braver. I'm better looking." Tyrion said annoyed

"He's been covering himself in glory!" Tywin boasted

"Jaime smashed the Riverlords at the Golden Tooth, and now lays siege to Riverrun, Catelyn Stark's homeland." Kevan said

"And the Starks? Lord Eddard?" Tyrion asked

"- is our hostage. He will lead no armies from his dungeon cell." Tywin smirked

"How did my sweet sister persuade the King to imprison his dear friend Ned?" Tyrion asked

"Robert Baratheon is dead. Naruto rules in King's Landing."

Tyrion looked shocked, before he looked at Kevan, who nods, confirming the news.

"Stark's son has called his banners. He moves south with a strong host." Kevan said

"A green boy. One taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs." Tywin smirked

"We were all green once." Achilles said causing everyone to look at him, Kevan with a proud smile as he looked at his warrior son unlike his other weak-willed son Lancel

"Achilles, my son." Kevan said walking forward and hugging his boy

"Father, you look well." Achilles smiled

"As do you." Kevan said before he stepped back allowing Achilles to look at the hills tribesmen curiously,

"Interesting friends you have, cousin." Achilles smirked at Tyrion who smiled at him before they embraced

Achilles finally turned to Tywin who watched him, "Uncle." he nodded respectfully

"Nephew, where have you been?" Tywin asked

"With Naruto traveling, training, fucking and learning new things. Even got married." Achilles smirked causing Kevan to frown along with Tywin as Achilles would've been a good marriage arrangement, "But enough of that I being news."

"What news?" Tywin asked

"Ned Stark is dead." Achilles said causing Tywin, Tyrion, and Kevan to look at him shocked, "Joffrey, took the crown and ordered his death, backed by Littlefinger no doubt.

Naruto sits on the throne now, Stannis, and Renly have raised their banners and call themselves King believing Naruto to be corrupted on account of the actions of the Kingslayer."

"What actions?" Tywin asked

"Apparently, the kingslayer has repeatedly raped the queen after the death of Stefan, and she bore him 3 children." Achilles said causing Tywin, Tyrion and Kevan to look at him in complete shock,

"What?"

"Yes." Achilles said, "If Jaime Lannister is sighted in Kings Landing again, his head will be on a pike. Naruto is giving you the opportunity to prevent this. Lay down your banners and return to the Westerlands."

"Turn tail and run?!" Tywin asked loudly standing up while Achilles looked at him unafraid

"If you do so, Jaime will be removed from the Kingsgaurd and reinstated as your heir." Achilles said causing Tywin to look at him in shock, "Robb Stark is getting the same order to lay down his he probably won't take them since his father was just murdered."

"Fine tell his grace, that I'll be in Kings Landing to assume my duties as Hand of the King." Tywinnsaid canusing Achilles to laugh

"Your not Hand of King." Achilles said shaking his head as Tywin frowned

"What?" Tywin asked

"Yes, in simple terms, Naruto doesn't trust you, in fact he's disbanded The Small Council and the position of Hand all together." Achilles said as everyone looked at him in shock, "King Naruto wants to focus all his efforts on Renly and Stannis. As a general in his army, he wants you in Kings Landing so he can talk strategy."

Achilles nodded and turned to leave, "If the boy doesn't lay down his banners, what then?"

"Then he'll be labeled an enemy of the realm." Achilles said before he left

The Neck

Alex was on his horse with a carriage, before he stopped his horse a few feet away from Robb's encampment, slowly the Northmen began to gather and Robb and Catlyn appeared at the front of them, "Hello, cousin." Alexander smirked

"Have you come to fight with us?" Robb asked

"No, my sworn brother King Naruto sent me here to deliver onto you." Alexander said

"Sworn brother, his family has butchered our own, and you call hi-"

"Shut your mouth." Alexander glared at Catlyn, "I seem to recall you, saying I was nothing more than trash when you learned that I was a bastard. I don't care about the Tully's, you saw to that."

Catlyn looked at him,

"Your true King, Naruto Baratheon has ordered you all to lower your banners and return home."

"Piss on that!" Theon yelled backed by the other lords

"Ned Stark is dead." Alexander said tossing Ice at Robb's feet causing a horrified silence to wash over the crowd, "The cunt Joffrey ordered it while Naruto and his party were en route to Kings Landing. Naruto will handle Joffrey's punishment but this little war is over. Naruto wants you to go home and bury your father, Robb."

"My sisters?"

"Naruto has given Arya to a Nights Watchmen Yoren to deliver her to you. Sansa for whatever reason is steadfast in being a queen. She doesn't want to return home." Alexander said causing Robb and Catlyn to frown before he unhooked the carriage fr his horse, "This war is over. Take this warning, if you continue to fight the Lannisters, both houses will be declared enemies of the crown."

Alexander turned his horse around and was about to leave but tilted his head as an arrow was fired at him, looking back, Alexander saw the Northmen glaring at him, "Here is what l say. Naruto Baratheon is nothing to me. Why should he rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What does he know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even his gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again?" Umber yelled getting a chorus of agreement as Alexander tilted his head, "lt was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead! There sits the only king l mean to bend my knee to the King in the North!"

Robb looked shocked as Umber bowed to him with his sword unsheathed;

"l'll have peace on those terms. He can keep their Red Castle and their iron chair too." Karstark bowed to Robb and extended him his sword, "The King in the North!"

"Am l your brother, now and always?" Theon asked Robb

"Now and always." Robb said before Theon took out his sword, bowed to Robb

"My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day." Theon said

Alex watched as everyone bowed to Robb, and yelled, "The King in the North! All: (chanting) The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!"

They all stopped as they heard laughter and turned to see Alexander laughing uncontrollably, "So you wish to succeed from the Seven Kingdoms, is that it? Good on you, Northmen, but know this, there is no going back. You had your chance to do this the right way. All of you in the name of King Naruto are enemies of the crown." Alexander raised a hand and suddenly Ice flew into his hand to the shock of everyone as with red glowing eyes he looked at them, "You idiots have no idea what you just started. But you'll learn, oh you will learn."

Alex's horse left as he laughed loudly

Catlyn immediately ran to the carriage and pulled off the quilt and screamed seeing Ned's decapitated head and body

Essos

Menma road on his horse and glanced back to see the merchant that tried to poison Daenerys being dragged by her horse, the man was to obvious with his intent on selling Daenerys a wine that he refused to taste before he ran and was captured by Naevia,

That was all he needed to tell his Khalasar his intent to take over here then sail across the poison water to take the Iron Throne for his and Daenerys child.

Menma, his wives and bloodriders arrived to see the khalasar raiding a village, before Menma sat in a covered courtyard, as Dany and her sister wives along with some Dothraki followed her to see the raid, while Diona stayed with Menma, straddling her husband and slipping a hand into his pants as they began to kiss wildly

Daenerys flinched as a man was slammed into the ground, "What did they do?" she asked

"Lamb men make good slaves. Khal Menma will make a gift of them to the slavers. And the slavers will give us gold...and silk and steel." Rakharo said

"I thought the Dothraki didn't believe in money." Daenerys asked

"Hey, this is what you wanted. We need gold to hire ships to sail to Westeros." Naevia said causing Dany to frown

Daenerys continued to walk through the ruins of the village, clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. After a while, her group happened upon a group of Dothraki brutally abusing a group of Lhazereen women, "Spartacus, make them stop."

"Khaleesi?" Spartacus asked

"You heard me." Daenerys said firmly

"These men have shed blood for their Khal. Now they claim their rewards." Gannicus said

Dany frowned watching a Dothraki raider beating up on an older Lhazereen woman, "She is a lamb girl, Khaleesi. The riders do her honor. If her wailing offends the Khaleesi, I will bring you her tongue." Rhakharo said

"Do as I command or Khal Menma will know the reason why." Daenerys glared

Rhakharo and several other Dothraki go off to do Dany's bidding, "Nice, you've proven yourself to have a backbone against your brother, but now it's time to do the same to the khalasar." Max said as they watched Rhakharo arguing with Mago, one of the raiders, who was clearly infuriated that he was made to stop. Spartacus went over and helped the older woman up,

"What do you want done with them?" Spartacus asked.

"Bring her to me. And those women there." Daeneryser ordered causing Spartacus to look at the other Lhazereen women with uncertainty.]

"You wish claim them all?" Gannicus asked

"I do." Daenerys said

Moments Later.

Daenerys and con, which now included the Lhazereen women she rescued, walked over to the covered courtyard where Menma with Diona listened to an irate Mago and his men who were also angry with Daenerys, "Me Fati! Khaleesi vazha anhaan qorasokh anni, ch'anha afichak mae m'arakhoon anni!"

"Me vastoe hatif anni; ahhazaan yer Nemo vacchaki." Menma replied calmly as his bloodriders walked over

Daenerys and her sister wives finally reached the area, as she does, Mago looked at her with disgust, "Dany. Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man, who was his to mount." Naruto said

"Mago speaks the truth. I have claimed many daughters this day, so they cannot be mounted." Daenerys said causing Mago to look at Menma expectantly

"This is the way of war. These women are slaves now to do with as we please." Menma said

"It pleases me to keep them safe. If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives." Daenerys said causing Menma to smirk

Qotho spat on the ground, "Does the horse mate with the lamb?" he asked glaring at Daenerys

"The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike." Daenerys said causing Menma to laugh

"You are a foreigner. You do not command me." Mago growled

"I am a Khaleesi. I do command you." Daenerys said

"See how fierce she grows? That is my son inside her,, filling her with his fire. I will hear no more. Mago, you and your men find somewhere else to stick your cocks."

Mago, insulted, spit on the ground in front of Menma then drew his arakh and pointed it at Menma. Qotho pulled arakh and slashed at Daenerys but Irri pushed her away and took the blood

"A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal." Mago said before Menma growled and stood up causing the arakh to cut into his skin as he stepped into it before he grabbed Mago's wrist and broke it took the arakh and slit his throat

Naevia dove forward into a roll and came up to grab Qotho arakh wielding arm before she kicked her feet to turn her body and spin onto his shoulders before she twisted her hips sharply and broke his neck landing on her feet as he collapsed underneath her

Daenerys was over Irri trying to keep her awake before Menma arrived and she saw his scratch, "Your hurt." she said

"It's nothing." Menma said as Daenerys made to speak she saw his wound steam before it closed itself up no one noticed that the elder lady frowning at them as she held a lock of Daenerys hair before she faded into the back and vanished

Night

Menma sighed as Irri had died and some time ago, Daenerys had went into labor months to early after a shrill cry was heard in the distance, the which of the village used blood magic to kill the baby within Daenerys, he had been born a monstrosity, scales like a lizard, no eyes and dragon wings, Menma stared deep into the fire,

"Menma." Diona said causing Menma to look over his shoulder, "We found her."

Menma remained silent and stalked forward through the khalasar where he saw the badly beaten which being held by Naevia and Mira, "You took my son, why?"

"It was wrong of them to burn my temple. lt angered the Great Shepherd."

"This is your God's work. Killing innocent children?" Diona asked with a glare

"lnnocent? You are The Stallion Who Mounts The World. Any seed of yours is born guilty. You will burn cities. Your khalasar will trample nations into dust. I just made sure that there was no heir to continue such destruction when you pass on." Mirri said

"You bitch." Menma growled grabbing Mirri by her throat

"Daenerys spoke for you. She saved you." Max said

"Saved me? Three of those riders had already raped me before she saved me, girl. l saw my god's house burn, there where l had healed men and women beyond counting. ln the streets l saw piles of heads, the head of the baker who makes my bread, the head of a young boy that l had cured of fever just three moons past. So tell me again exactly what it was that she saved?" Mirri asked

"Your life." Diona said

"Why don't you ack!"

Menma tightened his grip around Mirri's throat and held her off the ground, his eyes bloodshot as they shifted between red and purple, "You took something from me, and now you will help me gain something in return."

"I would die before I help you."

"Well luckily your death is exactly what I need to get what I want." Menma smirked darkly before he looked to his wives, "Get Daenerys, and tell her to bring her eggs."

Menma began to drag Mirri kicking and screaming into her destroyed village, and tossed her to the ground before he stomped on her knees and shattered them causing her to release a wail of pain heard for miles,

Menma closed his eyes and breathed

Mindscape

Menma opened his eyes to see Naruto standing before him, "I sensed it." Naruto said watching as Menma nodded

"A witch took him before he even had a chance." Menma frowned as Naruto shook his head and made to speak, "I'm going to use her to bring dragons into the world. You know what that means."

"The full capacity of our chakra will be released to us." Naruto said

"When this happens, it starts." Menma said

"I'm not in the position I wanted to be but do what you need to do." Naruto replied before he cut the connection

Real World

Menma opened his eyes, and set fire to the building in front of him, before he tossed the thrashing Mirri into it, and listened to her screams

Daenerys walked out with an egg followed by Max, and Naevia, "Menma." Daenerys said her eyes teary as Menma looked at her, and extended a hand

Taking his hand Daenerys, walked forward and watched as he took the eggs from Naevia and Max, "Come on." Menma said walking into the fire with Daenerys following

Kings Landing

A large seal was on the beach, with 9 animals in different parts of the seal, a raccon, lion cub, turtle, monkey, horse, slug, a rhinoceros beetle, an ox, and in the center stood Naruto with a fox

Naruto smirked as he placed the fox down and began to go through a complex sequence of handseals his hands blurring as he kept going faster when suddenly the seal pulsed as Naruto began to glow

2 huge pillars of chakra burst from different sections of the world and pierced the clouds causing those who can see them to stop what they were doing

The bodies of the animals began to break down and drift to the fox beneath Naruto and fuse with it as the fox fur turned red, and multiple tails grew behind it, before blood red eyes snapped open and the fox released a roar that was heard in all seven kingdoms

Dragons were reborn into the world and Kurama the Ten Tailed Fox walked the mortal plane once more

**Finished**

**Naruto is so dangerous because he has no true connection with anyone in Westeros except for those that fight by his side. Since he left Kings Landing no one could sink there claws into him as he was growing. So while he was pissed at Joffrey for killing Ned it was mainly because it would send the realm into war, and not because of any feelings of attachment to the man**


	7. Chapter 7

3 Weeks Later, Red Keep

Naruto stood in the buff on the balcony of his room, overlooking Kings Landing, after his chakra had returned along with his old friend, Naruto had taken Cersei, Myrcella, and Sansa to Flea Bottom and had them visit the orphans, while Naruto himself gathered the abled men took them to a large plot to an old garden he had planted when he was a child, he gave a third instructions on how to plant fruit and vegetables, and another third were tasked with rounded up cows, chickens, pigs, turkey, and taught them how to fish, and to create dough, another third who were able were tasked with construction, fixing the pipes and building better lodging for themselves. Personally, Naruto began to distill his own alcoholic beverages, Beer, Tequila, Brandy, Scotch/Bourbon, Vodka, Rum, Gin, Roze, and Whiskey, and gave a bottle to everyone that helped,

The smallfolk loved Naruto for this as he gave them money for their services, but the high-born weren't so enthusiastic about Naruto treating the commoners so well and disciplining them for lording over the peasants,

Everything inside of Kings Landing was going good, from his bet against the lords concerning Ros in the melee paid off and the treasury was overflowing with gold once more, all debts had been paid and the smallfolk were learning new skills to live better, they knew exactly what they weren't supposed to do, as Naruto's order of mandatory castration before the wall had been carried out with extreme prejudice, and no one was exempt from it,

A high-born had tried to rape a boy, and paid off Janos Slynt to send the boy away before he could tell anyone, said lord was quickly taken from his house castrated in the streets and sent to the cellss slated to leave with the next recruits,

Naruto lowered taxes of small folk, and raised them for lords. Brothels had been shut down much to the annoyance of men looking to blow off some steam, as Ros, Cleopatra, Briseis, Atalanna and Helen went around and recruited women for a special group of warriors they were looking to start,

Everyone knew of Ros showing at the melee and knew that the others were apart of Naruto's group of warriors so the whores jumped at the opportunity

The war wasn't doing so well, Robb and the North were beating back the Lannisters, and captured Jaime, but Naruto didn't care. Renly had got the support of the Reach, and half of the Baratheon men, Stannis had the other half and the lords sworn to Dragonstone and a Red Priestess

It was all of no consequence really, everyone of Naruto's group were army killers in their own rights, while true that before coming here Jon was very dangerous with firearms he's attained that same lethality with a bow and arrow, blades and his martial skills, Achilles was his best warrior, and was trained to always be aware of his weakness. Alexander also kept in shape when his magic had returned the souls of his kingdom were brought forth and trained in an entirely new way, in stealth, Naruto turned them from soldiers to ninjas who operated like the Anbu Black Ops, even now they were in Kings Landing hiding in the shadows, Karna was also a natural born fighter with the power of the sun at his beck and call,

Kurama was also back but he needed to strengthen his body so Naruto feed the corrupt members of the gold cloaks to him, and disappointingly half of the city watch were corrupt,

Joffrey had been quiet, but Naruto knew he was scheming as it would seem that Joffrey had made a friend in Littlefinger according to Naruto's spies, the Citadel wanted to send a replacement for Pycelle but Naruto told them it was no need as he didn't want or need a maester. Word was Pycelle was last seen headed for the Westerlands, no doubt to talk to Tywin

"Naruto?" Cersei asked sitting up in his bed as Naruto smiled at her and walked over

"Hey."

"What troubles you?" Cersei asked

"Been King barely for 3 weeks and Kings Landing is already engulfed in civil war. My bastard brother cut off the head of betrothed and her family has succeeded from the Seven Kingdoms, while engaged in a war with my grandfather. My uncle the sword choker has aligned himself with the family of a man who likes to choke on his sword, said family has stopped all food trade with Kings Landing, and my other uncle prays to a fire God now and both wants my throne. Let's not forget the Targaryen Khal and his wife who have 3 dragons and thousands of Dothraki at their back looking to cross the sea and kill us all."

Naruto sighed laying back on the bed, as Cersei cuddled up to him toying with his hair

"Yes, but you've made it so that we have barely felt the repercussions of the Tyrell's actions. You've taught the people to produce their own foods, and fruits and have established new trade routes with the Dornish and Bravoss. Sansa knows your not the one behind the death of her father, and she still loves you."

"She's just getting to know me." Naruto said before he looked Cersei in the eyes, "Everyone knows what Jaime has done to you."

Cersei looked down before Naruto tilted her head up,

"Joffrey's claim to the throne went up in smoke, Tommen came to me with aspirations of being a Maester, and Myrcella has taken a liking to Ros and her band of Amazon warriors. I didn't want to become King like this."

"I know." Cersei said kissing his cheek

"What time do you have to meet Ros for training?" Naruto asked

"Hour of the Owl." Cersei said

"Good." Naruto smiled rolling atop of Cersei, "Plenty of time."

Cersei giggled as Naruto attacked her neck and pulled the covers over them as her giggles turned to moans

Later

Naruto entered a room covered in darkness, stepping on bones and puddles of blood before he paused in the center, "Have you brought more food?"

"Nope, just came to see my oldest friend." Naruto said

"I need more."

"Relax, you'll have an entire island for yourself later."

"Oh?" Kurama asked walking up to Naruto the size of a horse

"Hm, The Northmen need ships in this war, and Robb may be persuaded by the Greyjoy cunt to go to the Iron Islands."

"Iron Islands?" Kurama asked sitting,

"Home of pirates, that are better off dead. They have ships that I need, and I want you to use them to regain your strength. As you've figured out, your new body isn't made of chakra, but flesh and blood. If you don't continue to feed it and use your chakra to force it to grow to a point where it's capable of weilding your power, you will die. And I can't have that."

"So kill all of them? Even the children?" Kurama asked

"Sasuke was spared as a child and look how that turned out." Naruto said causing Kurama to smirk before he and Naruto first bumped, before Kurama regressed to the size of a cat and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder

Later, Dungeons

Naruto, and Kurama stood alone in the dungeon by the dragon skulls, "So I'll be up against 3 of these lizards?"

"Menma will surely empower one or all of them with chakra. Your the ten tails now, you should have more than enough power to deal with all 3."

"Can't wait." Kurama said bedore out of the shadows men, and women dressed in black lose armor began to appear before they bowed to Naruto who smirked, "I have a mission for you all. Your going to steal the Ironborn ships, while my friend here provides a distraction. Is that understood?" Naruto asked watching as the leagues of women and men slammed a first into their chest in salute, "Get to it."

Kurama jumped forward onto one of the soldiers as they began to vanish, "Naruto."

Naruto looked over to see Atalanta walk up, "Yeah?"

"Littlefinger has fled."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"His books were diciphered, he's been stealing from the crown, we found his stash but when we went to arrest him, he was gone." Atalanta said

"Great." Naruto sighed

"There's also this." Atalanta said holding up an unopened letter, "It came just a moment ago for Littlefinger from the Vale."

Naruto opened the letter, and read it, "Well, I know who killed Jon Arryn."

"Who?"

"His wife.' Naruto said

Later, Essos

Menma and his Khalsar walked through the Red Waste at night fall, it was decided that theyd rest up when the sun was shining, luckily Menma had taken this trek before and already had supplies laid out in caves for his khalasar

Currently Menma held up a chunk of mean in his hand as a dragon the size of a kitten was on his shoulder, before he breathed fire and cooked the meat before feeding it to the dragon,

"How is he doing that?" Daenerys asked Naevia

"He's a God." Naevia answered causing Daenerys to look at her with a amused grin, "I'm serious."

Daenerys frowned

"Menma is half of the Stranger." Diona lied causing Daenerys to look at her in shock, "Naruto is the other half."

"How do you know this?" Dasnerys whispered

"We were all plucked from our worlds when we died." Max said before Naevia cleared her throat, "Most of us."

"We came here with him, born into new families with our memories and powers still intact."

"Who were you before?" Daenerys asked

"Mazikeen of the Lilim, a torturer of the the underworld." Naevia said

"Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon." Mira said

"Big Barda of Apokolips." Diona smirked

"Melissa Glaser, I was a witch." Max shrugged

"You all followed him here, why?" Daenerys asked

"We love him." they said with a shrug and a smile

"What about Naruto?"

"He's brought his lovers and warriors with him same as Menma, they will fight when the time comes." Max said

"When will that be?" Daenerys asked

"After every city in Essos bares the Targaryen flag." Naevia smirked before everyone stopped as they came upon,

Menma laughed as the dragon nuzzled into his cheek, causing Daenerys to smile, before it was time to rest and with a stomp if his foot, Menma used his power over the earth to create a camp for his khalasar with a crater in the center that he filled with water pulled from the atmosphere,

The khalasar had grown used to their Khal's powers, and further empowered them to believe that he was the Stallion to Mount the World as the elements were his to play with,

Pyke

Alexander and his men came from the sea and climbed up onto the docks before Kurama jumped from Iskander's shoulder and free to the size of a horse, "Take the ships and wait for me." Kurama said about to stalk forward but paused and looked out into the distance, "Another Ironborn approaches but this one smells like snow."

"Theon Greyjoy, Balons last son. If it pleases you, Lord Kurama, may I kill him. I want him to watch as you slaughter his family before I kill him."

"Very dark of you."

"Greyjoy's killed my mother. As far as I'm concerned the only good Greyjoy is a dead Greyjoy." Alexander said before with a nod Kurama walked away and jumped through a window, snarling could be heard soon after before Kurama a bit bigger stalked into the next house

Alexander looked to the 4 hundred men he brought with him as they boarded the 100 ships that formerly belonged to the Ironborn's, with a smirk Alexander dove back into the water and with a sonic boom beneath the ocean he shot off into the distance toward the Myraham

Myraham

The captain of the ship was fuming, that cunt Theon took his room and his daughter, he would give her a piece of his mind when the ironborn trash leaves,

The captain turned and bumped into Alexander who smirked at him, "Wh-splat

The captains head painted the walls of his ship, as Alexander continued to walk along the ship and slowly made his way to the captains quarters, stealthily he opened the door and entered sticking to the shadows, to see Theon taking the captains daughter from behind

Theon moaned loudly as he finished in the girl again, "I've put so much in you, you might have my bastard." Theon laughed as Alexander's eyes narrowed while Theon pulled out of the girl and laid down with his back to her and Alexander

"Does that mean you'll take me as a salt wife?" the girl said before she turned over but saw Alexander who moved before she could scream

"Are you daft, of course not. You and your father should count yourselves lucky to raise a kings bastard." Theon smirked before he flinched when he felt liquid land on him and heard a thud, "Did you spit o-"

Theon turned to see the girls head on the bed and her body hanging off the bed as Alexander stood by the bed with Ice covered in blood leaning on his shoulder

"Hello Greyjoy." Alexander smirked

"W-what are you doing here bastard?" Theon asked trying to be brave as Alexander smirking leaned forward

"I've come to show you something, spectacular. I'm sure your Drowned God would think so." Alexander said before he grabbed Theon by his throat and dragged him kicking and screaming up to the deck and tossed him down before Alexander sat down, as Theon watched him,

"When we reach Pyke, you'll be reunited with your family." Alexander smirked

Pyke

Kurama the size of an Elephant was stalking through the castle his eyes glowing menacingly as he headed for his last two victims

Yara and Balon Greyjoy we're discussing the immanent arrival of Theon, "Ned Stark took a scared little boy and sends me a whore back."

"You don't know that, father. Theon may just pro-"

"Theon has been with the Starks for more than half his life. If there is Ironblood in him than he very well better prove it." Balon said before he turned to leave but stopped as Kurama stalked into the room, causing Yara to gasp and draw her sword

"What in the Drowned Gods name are you?"

"I'm just a messenger." Kurama said causing the two to look shocked at the talking monster fox, "King Naruto sends his thanks for the new ships."

The father and daughters eyes widened before they looked out of the window to see their entire fleet leaving, "No!" Balon yelled taking Yara's sword and striking the fox but to his horror the sword shattered against his fur

"Now that wasn't nice." Kurama growled knocking Balon to the ground and standing on his chest, "Havent you ever heard of not killing the messenger?"

Kurama laughed darkly before he growled in annoyance when a pot was slammed into his face and he glsred at Yara who slowly backed away before with a roar he spat a fire bullet at her sending her charred corpse flying through the castle

Balon opened his eyes to see Kurama's jaws headed for him before pain and darkness was all he knew

With Alexander

Theon saw the fire ball shoot out of the castle and looked to Alexander, and made to ask what the hell was going on when suddenly the entire castle went up in flames much to his horror

"NO!" Theon yelled

Out of the fire Kurama back at the size of a cat landed on Alexander's shoulder

Theon turned to rush at Alexander who caught him in a hug and leaned back launching Theon into the sode of the ship,

Theon groaned and tried to get up but Alexander kicked him in the face and proceeded to stomp his head into the ship till it was mush

"Get it out of your system?" Kurama asked

"Yes." Alexander said

"Good, send him to his masters as a showing of what happens when you disobey Naruto." Kurama said

Quoth

Menma and his khalasar walked up to the city, before they stopped when 1000s of spearmen exited the gates followed by The Thirteen, wealthy merchants who ruled the city

"Great Khal, it is an honor to meet you." Spice King said

Menma nodded, "Let's not best around the bush, hm." he said

"Okay, what is it you want?"

"For starters your city." Menma said smirking watching as the spearmen got into attack position as The Thirteen all appeared nervous, "Hand it over, and you won't burn."

The Thirteen scoffed and turned to leave, Naevia, Mira, and Diona looked to Naruto who nodded and immediately they shot forward along with Gannicus, Saxa, Spartacus, Theokeles, and Aslaug

The Thirteen smirked as they heard screams of pain and of flesh being pierced, believing their spearmen were doing their jobs

"So you wish to die." Menma said causing the Thirteen to pause and turn around seeing their army of spearmen impaled on their own spears and suspended in the air

"Kh-"

Menma spat a wave of fire that overtook the Thirteen, killing them, before he lead his khalasar into the city, the people of Quoth watched nervously as the khalasar entered their city and we're dragged to the center of town as Menma jumped onto a statue of the first King of Quoth after beheading said statue so he could look over the people

"Greetings people of Quoth, my name is Menma Targaryen. I am a Khal of the Dothraki." Menma introduced himself as whispers broke out in the crowd, "I have killed your leaders and the spearmen, meaning Quoth is mine. You all may wonder how this will effect you, and the answer is simple. You all will be trained to offered the chance join my khalasar, as a fighter, healer, cook or any other talents you may have that would prove useful. Don't you'll be taken as slaves. So, what will it be people of Quoth?"

The people began to kneel till only the khalasar were standing, "Excellent choice." Menma smirked before he looked to his khalasar, "We will remain here, train them, and restock before moving onto Astapor. Find a home you like and take it. The biggest is mine of course."

Menma dropped down to the ground, and walked into the city

Moments Later

In the former home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Menma and his wives were having sex, shadow clones each had one of the girls in a section of the room

Daenerys and Menma were on the bed, with Daenerys facing the window that allowed her to overlook the city as she road atop of Menma1,

Naevia and Menma2 were by the wall, standing as he lifted her up and down his cock as they kissed passionately

Mira had her leg on Menma3's shoulder as she and on her side while he entered her, repeatedly

Diona and Menma4 were beside Daenerys as she road him kissing him with her arms around his neck as he trusted up into her

Max and the original Menma were on a table with Menma taking her from behind as she gripped his hair and kicked him lustfully

As the Khal and his wives fucked, the Targaryen sigil was hanging from the top of the largest building, the first of many

**Finished**


	8. Chapter 8

Word had spread how the inhabitants of the Iron Islands were massacred and Theon's corpse was found outside of Robb's war camp in the morning,

Everyone knew it was Naruto's doing as the large Iron Fleet was spotted sailing now baring his flag, Qarth was now under the control of Menma if reports of the Targaryen flag being seen were to be believed, and Renly was dead, murdered by Catelyn Stark of all people,

Naruto didn't believe it, because if it was true that Stannis had a Red Preistess and that he and Renly had a brief argument when they tried to talk then Stannis killed his brother, though Naruto didn't care he didn't have a relationship with none of his uncles except for Tyrion,

"The Tyrell's have lost their trojan horse. To bad for them." Naruto smirked as he looked up to the ceiling, "Now Stannis, outnumbers us on the sea, even with the Iron Fleet."

Naruto looked down to Sansa who sat with Lady and Nymeria, practicing spinning a dagger on her palm, "Does it bother you with what I've had done to Theon and his family?" he asked

"You're the king, my mother said that the Greyjoy's are nothing but a bunch of rapers and reavers. Killing them makes sure that the Ironborn can't take anymore salt wives and endanger the realm again." Sansa said

"Your learning." Naruto smiled

"Ros, is a good teacher." Sansa smiled as she continued to try and spin the dagger, "What will you do about my brother?"

"First, if we ever meet in combat, I'll beat him till he can't fight anymore and make him pledge fealty to the throne again. If he refuses then as King it will fall to me to execute him." Naruto said causing Sansa to pause and frown, "This situation Joffrey put us in is not easy, Sansa. I understand why your brother rose his banners, a wrong was done to your father and I also understand why Tywin attacked your mothers girlhood home."

"My mother took Lord Tyrion." Sansa said getting a nod

"She did. Then Jaime attacked your father, tension between the Westerlands and the North began to rise in earnest and when your mother lost Tyrion, Ned Stark was expendable and Joffrey seized the moment, which killed your father and caused the North to announce that it wished to gain independence." Naruto frowned and stand before he walked over to Sansa and knelt in front of her, and tilted her chin upso she was looking at him, "As King and Queen, we are to put the safety of the realm ahead of everyone even ourselves. While I hope that I can convince Robb to lay down his arms, I am prepared for if that were not to happen. Are you prepared?"

Sansa shrugged, "I don't think I will ever be." she said as she began to cry before Nsruto brought her into a hug

"It's okay. My job as your future husband is to be there for you in your time of need. Your a strong woman, Sansa." Naruto said rubbing her back softly before he pulled away and wiped her tears

"Can I ask you something?" Sansa asked causing Naruto to tilt his head

"Your not a slave, or a hostage. Your my betrothed, alway speak your mind." Naruto said watching as Sansa smiled and blushed before she looked away

"I saw you and Ros earlier. She was...pleasing you." Sansa said embarrassed as Naruto stared at her, "I know as King you can have as many lovers as you want, I just wanted to know, why you haven't tried it with me?"

"Oh I intended to when I returned, but with what happened I thought it wouldn't be the best time, me coming up to you after your fathers death and trying to have sex with you, wouldn't have made you comfortable or even like me for that matter. I wanted to take things slow."

"Well, I can't have children until I've bled, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try, with you." Sansa said embarrassed

Naruto smiled before he leaned forward and kissed her, Sansa gasped and closed her eyes returning the kiss before he pulled away, "Tell you what? We'll do anything you want, but you have to remain a virgin till our wedding day."

Sansa smiled and nodded, "Can I kiss you again?"

Naruto chuckled before he leaned forward to kiss her but a knock at the door caused him to pause and the two sighed in annoyance, "Come see me when your ready."

Sansa nodded before she left using the door that connected her room to Naruto's, as the door closed Naruto walked out to see Tyrion, "Nephew."

"Uncle, I've heard interesting tales about you." Naruto smiled as he began to walk away with Tyrion following

"Oh?"

"Hm." Naruto smiled before he looked down at Tyrion, "Word is that your first experience with battle didn't go so well, on the account of you being knocked unconscious by your own men on their way to the battle."

Tyrion looked surprised while Naruto began to laugh, "How did you hear of this?"

"I have eyes and ears in every shadow of the Seven Kingdoms, nowadays."

"Smart thing for a king to have." Tyrion said getting a nod from Naruto, "Any word on Jaime?"

"Still Robb Stark's prisoner, they sent their terms but I burned them." Naruto said causing Tyrion to look at him in shock

"Why?" Tyrion asked

"Your brother raped my mother. Repeatedly." Naruto said simply causing Tyrion to frown, "If he does at the hands of the Starks, good. If I ever see him alive again, I'll rip his heart from his chest."

Naruto sighed, "I received some I tell that Littlefinger went and saw the old man."

"Yes, he believes that he can bring the Tyrell's back into the fold." Tyrion said

"What for?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well it's no secret that you dispise him, so I assume he's trying to show you that he can be useful." Tyrion said

"He was stealing from the crown, he will die." Naruto replied causing Tyrion to shrug, "I hear you found yourself quite the bedwarmer."

Tyrion looked up at Naruto in surprise,

"Don't be so surprised. I have eyes and ears in every dark corner in Westeros. Did the old man ride with you?"

"He's hold up in Harrenhal." Tyrion said before the two entered a large room that Naruto had converted to a training ground large enough to fit all of his soldiers and then some

Tyrion noted how Achilles was teaching Tommen swordplay, "Your teaching Tommen to fight?"

"Of course, I am. Tommen is soft and his nose is always buried in a book. He needs to learn that while book knowledge is good, it won't protect you from a sword trying to take your head." Naruto said his arms crossed over his chest

"What about Joffrey? Where is he?" Tyrion asked before a steward walked up

"Your Grace, Prince Joffrey wishes to leave his room."

"I recall saying that he can't leave that room till I said otherwise, correct?"

"Yes, your grace."

"And have I said otherwise?" Naruto asked

"No, your grace."

"Then there's your answer. Joffrey will be confined to his living quarters till this war he ignited is quelled. If he really wants to leave tell him he can always take The Black."

"Should I have a bed delivered to his room then?"

"No. He will continue to sleep on the floor, eat leftovers, and shit in his bucket." Naruto said the steward nodded and left

"So, Joffrey is a prisoner in all but name?" Tyrion said

"Yes, I've already stripped him of all titles and the only reason he isn't in Flee Bottom now is because there isn't enough room for him." Naruto replied as Tyrion nodded

"What does your mother have to say about this?"

"She doesn't care. So long as she doesn't see Jaime again she's happy." Naruto said truthfully while Tyrion frowned

Tyrion looked around and saw in a far off section Cersei and Myrcella along with a crowd of other women with Ros, Helen, Briesis, Atalanta, and Cleopatra training , before Cersei tried to sweep kick Ros who stepped away and Cersei flipped up spinning like a corkscrew with her blade at the ready

"Surprised?"

"Very, never expected my sister to be involved much less help Myrcella learn the art of combat." Tyrion said surprised, "I don't think my father would approve."

"I could care less what Tywin approves of, hell learn that just because he is my grandfather doesn't mean he will be getting special treatment." Naruto replied before a steward arrived

"Your grace, the plants you wanted watched over have bloomed."

"Great." Naruto smiled

"The smallfolk are wondering if you want them harvested for consumption?"

"Those plants aren't to be eaten, gather everyone in front of the Sept of Baelor."

The steward bowed and walked away

"Didn't take you for a gardener." Tyrion said

"I've learned and discovered many things while I was away uncle. All the citizens of King Landing are well fed, I've established new trade routes and I'm going to give people a new way to relax, and being in even more revenue for the cariwn, and I want you to manage it." Naruto said causing Tyrion to look at him in surprised

"I thought you disbanded the Small Council."

"I did, but I also keot Verys on as Master of Whispers. The Sept has tried to send a new Grand Maester but I don't want one here."

"I am very good at spending money not bringing it in."

"You'll do fine." Naruto smirked

Later , Sept Baelor

The entire city had turned up as King Naruto stood on the too steps of the Sept with his family bar Joffrey, "Okay, this is Cannabis, it is a psychoactive drug from the Cannabis plant used for medical or recreational purposes." Naruto said as he walked over to the table, and began to demonstrate the process, "First you start by gathering the necessary supplies: Your cannabis strain of choice, I'll tell you the names of different strains in a minute. Then you get your cigar, cigarillo, or blunt wrap. A Grinder or a blade are optional, but may be helpful for those new to rolling.

"Step 1: Grind Your Weed: Break down your weed into shake using a grinder or your hands. Using a grinder will help maintain an even burn, while using your hands is the more traditional method and is often preferred to help the blunt burn a little slower."

Everyone paid rapt attention as everything that Naruto has introduced so far has been amazing, as Naruto picked up a brown swisher

"Step 2: Prep the Blunt Wrap, to roll your blunt you'll need a tobacco wrap. You'll have the option to empty a cigarillo like Swisher Sweets, Phillies, or Backwoods. Use a blade to cut the blunt lengthwise, or if you've got the right touch you can "crack" the blunt using your fingers. Once you've split the blunt, empty the tobacco from the middle and toss it out, or you can save it to smoke later.

Step 3: Wet the Wrap: using just a little bit of moisture will make your blunt wrap easier to work with, shape, and help seal up any small tears that might occur while you're emptying its tobacco innards. This is easily done with some saliva, but if you're rolling this blunt for someone else, you might consider using the tip of your finger and some tap water.

Step 4: Fill It Up: Fill the empty tobacco wrapping with ground cannabis. For a standard size cigarillo one to two grams is plenty, though if you're sharing your blunt, are an experienced roller, or are using a blunt wrap, you should be able to fit a fair amount more.

Step 5: Roll the Blunt Wrap roll the cannabis between your fingers to pack the blunt evenly. Be careful: if you didn't moisten the wrap enough, it may crack. Once you've packed and shaped your blunt, tuck the wrap under itself and wet the inside of the exposed edge from end to end. Use your fingers to smooth out any wrinkles."

Everyone watched how Naruto rolled his blunt bedore he picked up a small device, "Step 6: Bake the Blunt since your blunt is rolled, you'll want to "bake" or dry it to help seal it together and encourage an even burn. Bake your blunt by running a lighter lengthwise under the seam and around the outside. Be careful not to hold the lighter too close you only want the heat, not the flame. Then you enjoy."

Naruto lit the blunt and took a hit blowing out a cloud of smoke before he took another, "Anyone want to try?" women out up there hands as the men didn't want to take a hit off of something another man had already licked as a small film woman walked up Narito instructed her on how to smoke it correctly while everyone continued to watch

"Okay, the different strains of cannabis that we have are, stress, kush, gas, and a few more I'll allow you to sample. Also of you are smoking in a group a person must have 2 hits of the blunt before he passes it to the next smoker. Anyone under one and six is not permitted to partake in this, if caught doing so there will be punishment.'

Everyone dispersed soon after they all got a strain and the necessary supplies, her rather have the city smelling like gas then shit,

Nightfall

Naruto was reading when there was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said looking up when the door opened to see Sansa in her pajamas, "Is everything okay?"

"You said to come to you when I was ready." Sansa said dropping her robe as Naruto watched her walk over to him

"Okay, what do you want to try first?"

"Ros, called it...oral?"

"Okay, you're first." Naruto said standing up and taking Sansa's hand before he sat her in the chair and got onto his knees between her legs, "Relax."

Santa couldn't bare to watch so she looked away and jumped grabbing onto the table when she felt Naruto's tongue probe her nether region

Sansa's moans and gasps began to fill the room

Later

After Naruto finished eating out Sansa to completion he sent her on her way and found his way to Cersei's room, where the Queen mother was on her back kissing Naruto hungrily as he fucked her deeply,

"I love you." Cersei gasped

"I love you too." Naruto said before with a grunt and a finally slam he came into her as she squirted onto his pelvis and chest

The two panted as Naruto braced himself above Cersei who smiled at him before they shared a kiss, "When the battle begins I want you to be with the orphans and other women of court."

"Okay." Cersei said before she flipped Naruto onto his back and planted her feet on the bed before she began to bounce up and down atop of him grabbing his neck and keeping him pinned when he tried to sit up, "Are you ready for this? This will be your first battle as King, those who wish for you to fail will be watching intently."

"Let them watch, and they will see, that to meet me in combat will be their deaths." Naruto smirked as he allowed Cersei to use his dick to pleasure herself

No words left the two just moans, gasps, grunts, and small curses of pleasure

Meanwhile, Essos

Menma watched Daenerys down in the courtyard as she trained with Naevia and Mira, closing his eyes as he suddenly lurched forward with a grunt as he came in Max's mouth, he panted as he looked down at her and watched her swallow his seed

Standing her up, Menma chuckled as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forward, "What's so funny?"

"To think that in another world, a version of us is father and daughter." Menma said

"That's an interesting thing to think about after cumming in my mouth." Max replied

"I'm going to cum somewhere else in a moment." Menma said lifting Max leg and the two shuddered as he entered her,

Slowly Naruto began to thrust into Max who grinded her hips onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck

Deep in the mansion as shadow clone placed cooked meat in front of 2 dragona that Menma hasn't gotten around to naming yet, the meat was smothered in Menma's blood and hummed with power

The clone stepped back and watched in anticipation as the dragons feasted ravenously and began to glow, gaining 2 extra heads while arcs of lightning crackled around it, and each of his neck had a row of spines going down but the middle neck has two rows of spines while the left and right necks have one. The middle head's horns weree notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. His wings are also much larger and more bat-like in appearance than before. Each of his heads has a crown of horns similar to the Heisei incarnation, but each horn is longer and more curved. The dragon also gained twin tails with spiked bludgeons at their tips. His legs are digitigrade with avian-like feet, similar to the 2001 incarnation.

The 3 dragon heads looked at each other then the clone that smirked as the creature screeched at him

"Welcome to the new world Ghidorah."

The clone looked to the other dragon that had also began glowing, theat subsided revealing a long, serpentine red-skinned, black-bellied dragon with spikes running down its body. Its wings we're bat-like in form, with two thumb claws. It's head has two mouths; the bottom jaw of the smaller top set is part of the top jaw of the larger set. The last tooth at each cheek is larger than the others. It's head is crested with four spikes protruding horizontally, and two larger ones from the back of the head curving vertically. Its tail crest is shaped in a similar manner, but with a single flattened spike at the tip rather than two spikes. It has short limbs with three-toed feet.

The dragon screeched at Ghidorah and the clone who smirked, "Good to see you again too, Slifer."

The dragons climbed up their master's shoulders, as he smiled and walked toward the real Menma to show him that the experiment was a success

**Finished **


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto walked to what used to be a closet, and knocked before he opened it and saw Joffrey sitting on the folded up blanket that was his bed, "I hear you've been wanting to talk." Naruto said leaning on the doorway as Joffrey got up, "So talk."

"Brother please, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong but it was all Littlefinger's idea. I thought I was helping you while you were away. Please, I'll do anything to make you proud of me as your heir."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the little bastard couldn't even lie right, "Honeyed words don't amount for much around here. You want your titles back, you will earn them."

"How, I'll do anything." Joffrey pleaded

"Stannis and his men will be arriving tonight. You will be fighting with us." Naruto said as Joffrey looked at him in horror, "You survive and kill any of the enemies at our doorstep, you will be brought back into the fold. Fail, you'll be moved to Flee Bottom. Try something slick to trick your way around your task, you'll be sent to the Wall."

Joffrey began to stutter as Naruto looked over his shoulder at a servant, "Prepare Joffrey a nice meal to fill his belly, after he showers himself. He has no authority over anyone so he will take care of his needs himself." Naruto walked off, "If he gives anyone a hard time, beat him."

The servant smirked, as Joffrey glared at him

Later

Nightfall had come and Naruto stood atop the wall with Ros and the others, as his army were in position, aiming an arrow with his bow, Naruto fired

Fury

Stannis was standing proudly in his armor when suddenly he flinched when an arrow appeared from the darkness and stabbed itself centimeters from his head

The war drums stopped abruptly as the men all took cover with Stannis wielding his sword ready to deflect any more arrows when he frowned and looked to the arrow and saw a note attached to it, ordering a sailor to take it and read it Stannis listened

"Dear Uncle Stannis, in the time following my father's death you have made bold declarations and mistakes. You converted to the religion of the fire god, and while I dont give a shit about one's religion, you used your pet witch to kill your only remaining brother. If you continue this course you are willingly forfeiting all titles and will be expunged from the Baratheon family. Stop your fleet and meet me one on one so we can discuss a way to move forward without bloodshed, because I promise you, uncle, you make the wrong choice here, you will die, and I will personally march onto Dragonstone kill your wife and take your daughter who will grow under me and not remember your name and face. Choose very carefully what you wish to do, your nephew, the rightful king of Westeros."

The man hesitantly looked to Stannis who was livid, "My king."

"I'm going to take his head." Stannis swore before signaling his fleet to resume moving forward

With Naruto

Naruto shrugged, "Strike 1." He smirked before he looked to Karna, "Give him a show of power."

Karna smirked as he walked forward and grabbed a spear that immediately was alight with flames, taking aim, he tossed the weapon

Standish fleet saw the flaming weapon and yelled, "Incoming!"

Davos looked to his son before the spear struck the bow and it exploded sending Davos flying off the ship into the bay, as Stannis on his ship ducked, as about 30 of the ships in his fleet was destroyed

"Clegane, take Joffrey and help him to dirty his sword against the invaders." Naruto ordered as Sandor looked at him and nodded hesitantly as he was unsettled by the fire before he grabbed Joffrey who tried to go to Naruto and plead to remain with him,

The archers began to pick off some of the invaders not needing orders to do so since that was why they were there

Stannis made it to the mud gate as 100s of his men were impaled before Clegane and Joffrey along with the soldiers arrived to do battle

"Are we killing Stannis?" Ros asked

"Not at all, just his men. The old man still has his uses." Naruto smirked and with a nod, they followed Naruto who jumped off the gate and landed on one of Stannis men with a dagger to the head

Rolling to his feet with his sword in a reverse girl, Naruto bisected another and spun as Ros came from behind him and stabbed another man in the heart and used him as a shield for an arrow heading for her while Briseis who decapitate a man and tossed his spear that stabbed deep into the archer's forehead

Achilles, Karna, Jon, Alexander fought their way to Stannis,

Joffrey was hiding having no desire to fight before he saw the corpse of one of Naruto's loyal men and stabbed him with his sword before he ran back beyond the wall not knowing he was just seen by Naruto and a few others

Naruto and his men cut down any and all men that came with Stannis before them, and the last Naruto saw of Stannis was him being forced to retreat by his remaining 3 men

With the battle over in their favor, Naruto sighed before everyone began to celebrate when more men bearing Lannister flags along with men bearing Renly's sigil arrived

Everyone watched as Tywin dismounted along with the armored figure beside him revealing himself to be Loras Tyrell

"You're late to the party." Naruto said causing the two to frown

*Is Stannis dead?" Loras asked

"No, he's in retreat." Naruto said looking over to his men, "Help the injured to the tents

"What about Stannis? He needs to die for killing Renly." Loras said

*No one is stopping you from going after him."

Loras did just that taking his men after Stannis as Naruto moved on

Morning, Throne Room

Tywin's horse defecated on the flagstones outside the Iron Throne room, as the doors opened and Tywin trotted into the room, while Naruto frowned in annoyance, annoyance he stood up snatched a sword from the throne and tossed it into the horses head causing Tywin to yell as he fell while his horse fell dead,

"You will use your own feet in my presence." Naruto growled having known Tywin rode his horse to show his superiority to everyone in the room

Tywin stood up, "Yes your grace." He said

"Tywin and Loras quite the alliance you two have made, to arrive at Kings Landing to help with that farce of a battle."

"It was arranged by Baelish he thought the army could use all hands on deck." Tywin said

"Right, and where is Littlefinger?"

"Here your grace." Petyr smirked walking forward

"So you're the one I need to thank for bringing Tyrell's back into the fold?'

"That's right, I was just doing my duty as a servant of the realm."

"Hn, well thank you for your service." Naruto nodded as Petyr smiled and bowed, "Seize him."

Petyr's eyes widened before Ros, and Achilles grabbed his arms, and forced him to his knees "Petyr Baelish you are under arrest for stealing from the crown. And sentenced to die." Naruto said walking up as he grabbed his father's Warhammer

"Your Grace, I can expla-splat!"

Naruto removed the Warhammer from the mush that used to be Petyr's head, sitting the hammer on his shoulder as he walked to Loras he smirked, 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and your family for siding with Renly when he conspired against the throne?"

"I wish to join our bloodlines, your grace. May I present my sister." Loras said as Naruto shook his head

"A pretty face won't save your Loras, I owe you and your family nothing but death after you all betrayed your oath to my father. Tried to starve us out to make us easy pickings, and you think presenting the same woman you presented to Renly was enough to save your life?" Naruto asked

"She is untouched." Loras said causing Naruto to scoff

"Of course she is, you gave her to Renly." Naruto said, shaking his head, "Strike one Tyrell, get strike two and you're out. I won't marry your sister unless she can prove she deserves that honor."

Loras frowned but nodded, as Naruto looked to Joffrey who was standing in front of the crowd with his blood-stained sword, "Joffrey, I see your sword is stained with the blood of our enemies."

"Yes, it is a brother. I must have killed 50 men today." Jeffrey boasted as Naruto raised his eyebrows laughing

"50 men you say, how about that." Naruto said to his men and back to Joffrey, "So tell us, how you killed the first, the look in his eyes, how you felt taking a life for the first time, and his last words if there were any."

Joffrey frowned looking around to see everyone paying attention, before he cleared his throat, "Uh, I don't recall the first, it all happened so fast and I killed so many so." He lied

"Joffrey, you stabbed a corpse of one of the Lannister soldiers, and ran from the battle." Naruto said frowning as Joffrey eyes widened

"I did no such thing." Joffrey said

"You calling me a liar?" Naruto asked with a glare

"N-no, I just...I did what you wanted."

"You can't even lie about it correctly. Every man can recall his first, his first fight, first kiss, the first time he got his cock sucked." Naruto said causing some men to laugh, "It's what we as humans do, same for women. You killed for the first time and can't recall anything about the life-changing experience."

Joffrey frowned and looked to Tywin, "Grandfather help me, he wants to send me to the wall."

"The old man can't help you." Naruto said, waving him off, "I gave you one task, and you tried to lie to my face. So Joffrey Waters as King of Westeros I decree that you will be sent to the Wall, to join the Night's Watch maybe they can toughen you up."

Naruto turned his back on Joffrey and began to walk away, "No!" Joffrey yelled making to stab Naruto in the back but he turned grabbed Joffrey's arm and turned it inward so that the sword ran Joffrey through

Looking him in the eyes as Joffrey looked at him in shock, before he whispered in his ear so low that no one could hear, "I'll let you in on a little secret. I inserted myself into this world for a game with my rival, if I hadn't done this, you'd be king right now."

Naruto dropped Joffrey who bled out, "Meeting adjourned. Tywin cleans up your horses shit before you go." He said walking over to Ros

Tywin watched as his grandson left with a frown

"We found him," Ros said causing Naruto to smile

"Let's get your spy." Naruto said

Later, Spears of the Merling King

Naruto and Ros climbed a rocky islet and found Ser Davos who received sunburn from his close proximity to Karna's fire when it tore through his ship, the old man groaned and awoke to see Naruto and Ros standing over him and his eyes widened

"Shh." Naruto hushed kneeling down as he kept the old man from scrambling away, "You Ser Davos aided the traitor Stannis to take my throne."

"That lion has sunk her claws in you, you will bring ruin to Westeros."

"You have me mistaken for Stannis and his Red Witch. I have a task I need you to fulfill." Naruto said before he stabbed a chakra rod into, Davos' arm and watched as the rod was absorbed into Davos' arm as his eyes flashed to match his own, "You won't remember this but you will spy on your best friend for me."

Ros patted Naruto's shoulder and pointed into the distance where a pirate ship was, "Best get on your feet, your friend is here to save you.'

Davos blinked and found himself alone before he stood up and saw the ship which he began to try and wave down

Days Later, Naruto's Chambers

Naruto was writing down a journal entry as Tywin sat in front of him, "If you're going to speak then do so."

"I wanted to talk to you about the position of Hand of the King?"

Naruto paused and looked at Tywin, "What about it?"

"I would like to take the title. To help run the day to day while you're indisposed with your whor-...gaurd." Tywin said correcting himself

"Hn." Naruto smiled, "I've been doing a good enough job on my own. Instead of trying to stay here you need to be concerned with finding the raper, and keeping him away from here."

"He's a Lannister."

"He's the man that raped his sister, my mother and sired 3 bastards. His actions led to Renly and Stannis taking up arms against my succession to the throne and the reason why the North has succeeded from the Kingdoms."

"You have the girl, they wouldn't dare attack with her as a hostage."

"She's not a hostage she will be my wife. One of them." Naruto said causing Tywin to raise an eyebrow, "When this war is over the Baratheon name will be stripped from the history books and I will take a wife from each kingdom to unite all 7 once again. Sansa, Cersei is but 2 and if Margery proves herself worthy I shall include her as well."

"You intend to marry your mother?" Tywin

"Like you married and fathered 3 children with your first cousin." Naruto nodded as Tywin frowned, 'I don't need a Hand of King, that title was created so that the King could sit on his ass and let someone else bear the responsibilities that come with the crown. I dont trust you or anyone that hasn't traveled with me in the last years. You all want something and damn who gets in your way."

"I want the Lannister's legacy to live on beyond me, you and your children's children." Tywin said

"Is that your go-ahead to kill Jaime, he is the blight on your families legacy. Tommen and Mrycella despite their origins are good, smart kids. They will do the Lannister name proud. And Tyrion will as well as your heir to Casterly Rock."

"You've went mad!" Tywin said

"I'm quite sane, old man." Naruto smirked leaning forward pointing at Tywin, "I told you to make peace with Robb Stark and Jaime could be reinstated as your heir, but you failed to do so through no fault on your part but failing is still failing. Jaime Lannister is to be brought here in chains and castrated. If I'm feeling merciful and mother wishes it he may get to live or maybe he'll be hung from the Red Keep. Now I'm to ride North and try to break bread with Robb, this rebellion needs to end. I have 2 Targaryens leading a Dothraki hoard with 3 dragons to boot. Mother will fill in for me while I'm away."

Ship

Menma sat on the back of the ship, watching as his Kalasar all meditated the way he taught them, he left his men behind with a Shadow clone go finish training new recruits as he, his wives, the dragons and a few Dothraki boarded a ship, to sail for Astaphor

Menma watched as Ghidorah and Slyfer flew besides Drogon Daenery's dragon as it flew and grabbed a fish before the two flew into the water and an explosion of fire caused water to explode into the air as everyone looked over as a dead shark came to the surface with the two dragons atop of it dragons they began to before with Drogon flying over to have his fill,

"They're growing so fast." Diona said as Menma smiled and kissed her head

"More they eat, the faster they will grow. I need them to be ready when the time comes."

"The report of the Ten Tailed Fox has had rattled." Max said

"Kurama was one thing as Nine tails but now he has the power of the Juubi, if he wanted to, he could launch a Bijudama to Astaphor and wipe it out of existence, altogether. Ghidorah and Slyfer are gods in their own rights but Kurama has intelligence and the power of a primordial being, with an ample supply of food with the rebellion going on in Westeros. They need to be stronger."

With Naruto

The royal carriage made its way toward Harrenhal, while inside Sansa was moaning as she sat on Naruto's face while Ros bounced on his dick before Ros kissed Sansa deeply before Sansa moaned loudly as she came while Naruto drunk her essence

Sansa fell back panting as Naruto and Ros smiled at her, "We need to work on your stamina." He smiled as she nodded tiredly before Naruto turned to Ros and they kissed deeply before Sansa watched as Naruto and the red-haired female warrior rutted until they both came

The three got dressed and were laying on the couch, cuddling, "So what are we expecting to happen?"

"Robb and Catelyn wanting Samsa to stay and residual to bending the knee." Naruto said

*If they refused, you will kill them won't you?" Sansa asked

"Your mother will be spared and sent back to Winterfell but Robb and his men will be put down. I just hope giving them Joffrey's body will make them more agreeable."

"One can only hope. If they don't bend the knee, they need to die." Samsa said causing Naruto and Ros to raise an eyebrow and look at her,

Astaphor

Menma and Max walked with Krazny and his translator Missandei, "The unsullied has stood her for a day and night without food or water. They will stand until they drop, such is their obedience." Missandei translated

"What does their training consists of?" Menma asked

"The man wishes to know how the Unsullied our trained." Missandei said to Krazny

"Tell the savage what he should know and be quick about it." Krazny said

"The unsullied training begins at 5. Every day they train from dawn until dusk. They train till they have mastered the short sword, the shield, and the three spears. Only 1 of 4 boys completes this training. They are disciplined and their loyalty is absolute, they fear nothing."

"I like you." Menma smirked at Missandei as while she was talking Krazny was disrespecting him and Max,

Missandei looked at Menma in confusion, "I understand everything he's saying." Missandei looked at Menma in surprise

"How does he know that they aren't afraid?" Max asked

Melissandre repeated and Krazny scoffed and spoke

"To earn his silver shield they got to the slave mart and kill a babe in front of its mother to ensure there isn't any weakness."

Menma frowned before Krazny turned to go to the Unsullied to demonstrate but he was interrupted by Menma who grabbed his arm, "I was going to drag this out but having just lost a child, I find your presence irritating." He said in valyrian

"You speak Valyrian?" Krazny asked shocked

"Yes, and they understand it." Menma said in Valyrian, "Eat."

Ghidorah and Slyfer came from nowhere and attacked Krazny who screamed in pain as Menma held the goldenrod giving him control of the Unsullied

Menma looked to Missandei, "I'm going to be killing all the slavers and welcoming those willing into my hoard, would you like to join?"

"I'm not a fighter."

"All that anger inside has to go somewhere or it will eat at you. I can teach you to control it, and to never be a victim again." Naruto said

Missandei looked to Max who smiled and nodded

**Finished**

**Naruto played by Chris Evans **

**Menma played by Ian Somerhalder **

**Ros played by Cyn Santana**

**Achilles played by Paul Walker**

**Briseis played by Abigail Ratchford**

**Alexander played by Ray Stevenson**

**Cleopatra played by Miami Tip**

**Karna played by Brock Lesnar**

**Atalanta played by Lita**

**Jon Wick played by Keanu Reeves**

**Helen of Troy played by Diane Kruger**


End file.
